<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As One by Billyjbradshaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830974">As One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw'>Billyjbradshaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight Sailor Moon loses consciousness. To keep her from dying Princess Serenity joins Usagi to become one person. When Usagi awakens she is somewhat different, flashing back and forth from Serenity to Usagi the scouts try to figure out what is happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aceso/Coeus, Aphrodite/Eros (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Ares/Hestia (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity/Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Sailor Jupiter/Greek God, Sailor Mars/Greek God, Sailor Mercury/Greek Titan, Sailor Venus/Greek God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Author's Note:</b>
</p><p>

Hello everyone, thank you for being so patient with me. Before you read I just wanted to inform you of some of the changes I made.</p><p>

Firstly, I extended the timeline between becoming Sailor Moon and finding the Sailor Scouts. Usagi is now sixteen and she was first discovered to be Sailor Moon at fourteen. Not everyone is present yet, and it's still the beginning of the original story.</p><p>

Secondly, I changed some of the character personalities. I wanted them to be more realistic so they too will be battling with personal problems as well.</p><p>

Lastly, I've extended some of the chapters. What took only one chapter has been lengthened into several chapters. I've done this to go into character insight and depth. I hope you will all be patient with me due to the slower story progression.</p><p>

<b>Title:</b> The Interrogation<br/>
<b>Chapter:</b> 1<br/>
<b>Author:</b> Billyjbradshaw<br/>
<br/>
<i>I do not own the characters or the show. The only thing that is my own is the original story line within the copy written characters and show.</i><br/>
<br/>
<b><span class="u">Legend Key</span><br/>
<br/>
Time Jump: ~~~~~00000~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
Change in point of view: -POV-</b><br/>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>The Interrogation</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" asked The Officer as he adjusted his dark blue cap. </p><p>The lights of the hospital entrance caste a shadow over his face, leaving only his mouth and chin visible. He stood a few feet away from three teenage girls. An ambulance was parked just beside them with its back doors wide open. On the bumper of the ambulance sat one of the girls, her dark hair draped over her face solemnly. The doors of the hospital slid open and several people hurried past. A few of them turned their heads to take a glimpse of the commotion.</p><p>"She was walking home," said the blue haired teenager, tugging on her sweater. She kept her eyes on her feet.</p><p>    "From where?" The Officer asked while scribbling down on his notepad.</p><p>

"My house," she whispered. The Officer murmured an 'mmhmm,' wrote down on his note pad, and asked for her name. "Mizuno, Ami." The Officer's head tilted up for a second before going back down.</p><p>

"Mizuno Ami," he said aloud, "five foot seven, dark blue hair, aqua eyes, born-"</p><p>

"September 10th."</p><p>

"September 10th." He echoed, jotting on his notepad. "Meek demeanor -"</p><p>

"Hey!" shouted the brunette next to her. "You don't know her."</p><p>

"What about the bruise" He asked, ignoring the girl's word.</p><p>

"Bruise? What bruise?" The brunette exclaimed. The Officer, whose eyes were still on his notepad, motioned to the side of his torso.</p><p>

"Paramedics informed us that there is a fairly new bruise that's taken up nearly half of her torso."</p><p>

"That was from class," Ami replied. "Although, I didn't realize…she was late to class, she's always late to class…"</p><p>
  <b>

~~~~~00000~~~~~</b>
</p><p>

She had come in, in a flurry. Her feet were not quick enough to respond to her brain's warning. She crashed straight into the desk and toppled over in tears. Her cries filled the room and there was a collective sigh that emitted from the students.</p><p>

"Just in time Usagi, I was just instructing the class to turn in their homework." Haruna Sensei carefully stood up. Her small swollen belly slightly lifted her blouse. "Pass the homework front." Usagi quickly turned her desk upright and ruffled through her bag. She pulled out the homework and felt the color drain from her face.</p><p>

"Just forgot to write my name," she mumbled as she took out her pencil. She quickly scribbled over the page before passing it forward.</p><p>
  <b>

~~~~~00000~~~~~</b>
</p><p>

"And you are?"</p><p>

"Kino, Makoto. December 5th," she remarked smugly. The brunette stood hotly, her arms crossed against her chest, her chin thrusted forward. She gave the impression of someone who was used to interrogation. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to spell it for you too?"</p><p>

"Kino, Makoto, five foot eleven, mahogany hair, emerald eyes, broad shoulders, born December 5th, deviant-"</p><p>

"I'm not a deviant!" Makoto interjected. She clenched her fists.</p><p>

"Are you a classmate of the victim?" The Officer continued his tone unchanged.</p><p>

"No. No, I'm her friend."</p><p>

"Whose friend, the victim or Ms. Mizuno?"</p><p>

"Both. We're all friends."</p><p>

"I see…" The Officer paused, his head moved slowly left to right. Despite not seeing his eyes, Ami shivered and tugged at her sweater again. His face was still hidden in the shadow of his cap, but juts of soft blond hair glistened under the florescent lights. He scoffed and mumbled something under his breath. "And if you're not a classmate, how do you know her?"</p><p>

"I…I went to the Academy for a week, but the state couldn't afford-"</p><p>

"So you're a foster child."</p><p>

"Ward of the state." Makoto let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders drooped. Amy reached out and took her hand, squeezing it lightly.</p><p>

"So, you all met up with the victim after school."</p><p>

"No, she had detention," Ami replied.</p><p>

"Detention?"</p><p>

"Yes…she fell asleep in class and kept eating during Ms. Haruna's lectures."</p><p>
  <b>

~~~~~00000~~~~~</b>
</p><p>

Golden tendrils covered the desk and draped down her legs, pooling at the floor. She pressed her head against the desk. Her arms hung limply to the side. The orange rays of the setting sun filtered through the room. Usagi sighed.</p><p>

"Ahem."</p><p>

Usagi's head flew up. "I'm up! I'm up! I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't sleeping!"</p><p>

"You've finished your lines?" Haruna Sensei asked while she walked back to her desk and sat down. Usagi nodded her head and proceeded to pick up the papers that had flown to the ground in her panicked state. She handed them over and bowed low in apology.</p><p>

"Before you leave Usagi," Haruna Sensei retrieved a folder from her desk. "I've graded your midterm project." She opened the folder and looked at Usagi.</p><p>

The bright red D popped off the paper and Usagi took an inward breath. "This was being lenient. Usagi did you even read the book?" When Usagi didn't response she went on, "The only reason you didn't get an F was because you, at least, turned something in." She shook her head, "I mean, what's going on with you Usagi? I've been with you since you were in grade school and ever since the end of your freshman year, your grades have been deteriorating. You've gone from being a B student to nearly flunking. I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is you need to fix it." Usagi nodded her head and bowed low apologizing. "Don't apologize, just do better," Haruna Sensei paused. She removed her glasses and put them on the desk. "As you know Usagi the Spring Carnival is coming up. Our class along with three classes from each grade level will be participating by running several tents and games. This participation is not being graded, it's during our free time that everyone'll need to plan. If you can't bring your grade up by then, I can't allow you to participate."</p><p>

"Yes, Sensei."</p><p>

Usagi limped through the hallway, clutching her side. She bit her lip and walked into one of the open classrooms. There were several students in the room with books out, chatting. Surprised, she walked into the front desk, toppling over.</p><p>

<b>-POV-</b></p><p>

Naru leaned back into her chair. Her eyes fixated on the brunette a few seats away. She had the overwhelming urge to pounce on her, but restrained herself from doing so.</p><p>

"Oh you're so funny," the brunette giggled in her American accent. <i>Stupid Americans think they're so special</i>, she sneered. She continued to stare down the American girl until the sound of a loud crash disrupted the entire room. There was a high pitched whine that followed. Naru recognized it instantly.</p><p>

"Usagi-chan," she ran over to the front of the class. "Are you okay?" Naru helped her blonde friend up and lead her out of the classroom.</p><p>

"Yea, I just tripped," Usagi laughed. "You know me." A soft chime began to emit from Usagi's watch. The blond quickly covered the wrist band. "Alarm, must be broken." Naru nodded and led Usagi out to the courtyard.</p><p>

As they reached the courtyard the sun was beginning to set. A small peak of orange colored the horizon, as its colors faded into a hue of pink and purple in the beginnings of the evening sky. Naru pushed the hair out of her eyes. Usagi's watch started to go off. Her blonde haired friend covered the accessory with her hand in an attempt to stifle the chime.</p><p>

It was weird. They'd been best friends since forever, but it'd been almost two years since they really spent any time together. Most people would think that years of secrets and sleepovers would be able to overcome the separation. But, they stood awkwardly staring at the cement. Naru kicked at the small pieces of broken concrete.</p><p>

"So what're-"</p><p>

"How've you-"</p><p>

Both girls spoke at once.</p><p>

"You go first," insisted Naru.</p><p>

"So what were you all doing in there, detention?" Naru shook her head, her auburn curls bounced in response. She shrugged and glanced back at the school.</p><p>

"No, it's this tutoring, study group, hang out, weird thing…" Naru shrugged her shoulders again; she wasn't exactly sure what to call it.</p><p>

"Oh, you tutor people-"</p><p>

"Oh no, no, noooo," Naru waved her hands. Just then she heard her name being called from the school entrance. Unimo stood just in the entrance hall of the school, he called out that the group was moving to Yuta's house. She responded that she'd meet them later and he and the group left out the back.</p><p>

"Woah, who's the hottie?" Usagi asked as soon as the group left.</p><p>

"Which one?"</p><p>

"The one talking to you."</p><p>

"Unimo?"</p><p>

Usagi's eyes widened, her eye brows furrowed. She shook her head. "No, that's not. Is that? It can't be, I mean…is it?" The guy Naru had spoken to did not look like the boy she remembered. Naru laughed.</p><p>

"Yea, he's changed a bit."</p><p>

"A bit? Try a lot."</p><p>

"Well after," Naru paused and reached for her necklace. She clutched on to the dark jewel and continued, "after Nephrite passed and a few months went by Unimo started going to the gym, he shot up a foot or so, and got rid of his glasses. He even tried growing his hair out, but I made him cut it. I think he did it to try and be more like…him."</p><p>

Naru thought back to Nephrite, his dark wavy hair and his light blue eyes. She felt the raw emotion reach up to her throat and threaten to choke her. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in and out, clenching the only item she had left of him.</p><p>

A year ago he'd whispered in her ear and dropped the crystal in her pocket. And then she watched him take his last breath and disperse in a flurry of lights he was gone. Sometimes at night, when she closed her eyes really tight, she could remember the feel of his hand on her face. But with time, her memories were beginning to fade, and trying to recall the sound of his laughter was getting harder. He was slipping away from her again, but this time, it didn't hurt so much with Unimo by her side.</p><p>

"It's been a year?" Naru opened her eyes and was surprised to see tears falling down Usagi's face.</p><p>

"Usa, what's wrong?" Naru moved over and wrapped her arms around her blond friend. She felt Usagi slowly reach around her waist and then after a minute, Usagi gripped her tightly and began to sob. They two stood that way for quite some time, the chime of Usagi's watching going off every so often. She ignored it and held onto Naru tighter.</p><p>

The sun had set and the light posts around them lit up around them, illuminating the walk way. Naru continued to hold Usagi as she cried. The shoulder of her uniform was soaked through and she could feel the wetness on her skin, but still she hung on. It was Usagi's alarm watch (the fifth time it'd gone off) that ended up putting a pause on her tears. Usagi pulled back and flipped the top of her watch up and then quickly down.</p><p>

"Are you alright?" Naru asked. Usagi roughly brushed her tears away. Her eyes were swollen and her blond bangs were matted.</p><p>

"I'm so sorry Naru. I am so sorry. I can't believe I wasn't there for you and I've been such a horrible-"</p><p>

"This Saturday, there's a Doctor Who marathon," said Naru cutting Usagi off. Usagi looked surprised, her eye brows furrowed, but after a moment the look melted away. She smiled and realized what Naru meant.</p><p>

"All day just me and you," The blond reached out and took her friend's hand.</p><p>

Naru squeezed and responded, "Just me, you and The Doctor."</p><p>

Usagi smiled and nodded, "I won't miss it, not for the world." And with that Naru parted with her friend and looked forward to their sleepover on Saturday.</p><p>

<b>~~~~~00000~~~~~</b></p><p>

"Rei...that'd be you." The officer pointed his pencil toward the long raven haired girl sitting on the ambulance bumper. As his hand extended out, his shirt cuff rose, revealing a peculiar gold watch. How does a police officer afford a gold watch, thought Ami. Rei nodded her head. "And your last name?"</p><p>

"Hino."</p><p>

"Hino, Rei. Five foot..." he looked up from his notepad and quickly took in the girl's frame once more to be sure, "nine. Long raven hair, violet eyes, tan complexion, quiet." He scribbled quickly on his notepad. "Are you also a classmate of the victim?"</p><p>

"No. She's my best," she paused, her voice cracked. "She's my friend."</p><p>

"And you know her from?"</p><p>

"I'm a Shinto priestess at Hikawa Jinja. I live there with my Grandfather, he's the Head Priest. About a year and half ago her class came on a field trip to the temple, that's when we met."</p><p>

"I see," The Officer tilted his cap some. "So Usagi met you at Hikawa Jinja?"</p><p>

"No we-" Ami began, but she stopped, her eyes widened and she quickly tightened her lips. Her eyes flitted to Makoto.
</p><p>
"No?" The officer asked.
</p><p>
"We didn't get the chance," Makoto finished.
</p><p>
"The victim had a cell phone why didn't you call her from the temple?"</p><p>

"We don't have phones at the temple," said Rei, her hands clenched at the bottom of her skirt.</p><p>

"I don't have a phone," Makoto responded.
</p><p>
"And I turned my phone off once we reached temple grounds," replied Ami.
</p><p>
"Why?"
</p><p>
"Why?" Ami repeated, her voice reaching an octive higher than normal. She cleared her throat, with her eyes on Makoto she said, "Out of respect..for the temple."
</p><p>
"Why didn't you call her before you left Ms. Mizuno's?"
</p><p>
"We thought," Ami paused, her eyes still on Makoto. She shook her head and then looked back at The Officer. "We forgot."
</p><p>
  <b>
~~~~~00000~~~~~</b>
</p><p>

He watched as she clumsily ran and fell straight into a bike rack. Mars fired an attack and Jupiter swore. Their blond leader jejunely stood up from the mess of bikes, clinging onto her side as she stood. The youma had dodged five attacks from Sailor Moon. However, it wasn't any amazing feat, Sailor Moon's her aim was anything but close. So in reality the youma hadn't dodged anything, he could've been stationary for an hour and she would, in all likely-hood, continued to miss. Sailor Moon was completely off her game tonight, but then again she wasn't the greatest warrior in the first place. The battle had been going on for at least twenty minutes before she (Sailor Moon) appeared. The Sailor Scouts were worn down.</p><p>

"Sailor Moon look out!" The youma raised its claw, the dark energy gathering in a electric ball. Sailor Moon was slow to react. If he was going to jump in to save her it would have to be now. However, he'd also been watching the battle and knew that after the youma attacked it'd be vulnerable for, at least, three seconds. Those few seconds would be just enough time for him to snatch the rainbow crystal from it. But if he saved her, he'd forfeit the ability to surprise his advisory. The ball of energy reached its peak and the Youma sent it towards the Scout leader. If he was going to save her, he needed to do it now. He quickly analyzed the situation, weighing the importance of both things, and decided to stay in the tree.</p><p>

Mercury, who was over half a yard sprinted to her leader. Sailor Moon stood frozen, her eyes widening as the ball of dark energy came hurling her way. Just as it was about to reach her Mercury pushed her out of the way. Sailor Moon was pushed out of the way just in time but, Mercury took the brunt of the attack.</p><p>

Tuxedo Kamen made his move then. He leaped from the tree and snatched the crystal from the momentarily defenseless youma. Sailor Moon pulled herself up and staggered towards Mercury.</p><p>

"NOW!" Mars shouted. "While its defenses are down." Sailor Moon nodded slowly and reached for her tiara.</p><p>

"Don't miss," Jupiter growled as Sailor Moon finished casting her attack. The tiara wobbled before it gained speed and hit its target. The monster screamed before turning to dust. The blonde warrior staggered over, her hand to her stomach. She began to make her way to her fallen comrade. Mars and Jupiter blocked her way.</p><p>

"We've got it," Mars said. Jupiter bent over to help Mercury stand.</p><p>

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon called over to Mercury.</p><p>

"What do you think?" Jupiter spat.</p><p>

"I…I'm sorry I didn't respond,"</p><p>

"But that's just the point isn't it?" Mercury grumbled. She leaned against Jupiter for support. "You were late, again. You're always late."</p><p>

"Always slow," continued Jupiter.</p><p>

"Always in need of rescuing," Mars threw her hands in the air. "I mean what kind of leader are you? You whine about everything, you cry all the time, you fall asleep in class, at meetings..." Sailor Moon groaned and tightened the hold on her torso. The girls rolled their eyes.</p><p>

"Not to mention your clumsiness. You're constantly injuring yourself in and out of battle," said Mercury as she shook her head. Sailor Moon looked up to Tuxedo Kamen, who stood crouching in a tree. He flashed a smile.</p><p>

"Can't complain. Thanks to you, I got the crystal." He let the gem sparkle under the light before quickly putting it in his pocket and disappearing.</p><p>

"Great. Now he's got two!" Jupiter cried.</p><p>

"Look, we've come to a decision" Mars began. Sailor Moon moaned in pain. "Stop crying and suck it up!" Mars snapped. "You're not qualified to be our leader."</p><p>

"We've decided Mars should lead," said Mercury. Sailor Moon cried and keeled over.</p><p>

"Omigosh you don't have to be so dramatic!" Mars spat. On her knees Sailor Moon swayed slightly. The scouts looked back in revulsion. "Get up."</p><p>

Sailor Moon collapsed. Her locket flickered and her uniform quickly dissipated into her school clothes. The three scouts stood stunned for a second. Mercury was the first to respond, she moved next to Usagi and put her fingers against the girls throat.</p><p>

"I..I…I can't find her pulse!" Mercury yelled.</p><p>
  <b>

~~~~~00000~~~~~</b>
</p><p>

The Officer stared back and forth at the trio.</p><p>

"You want to know what I think?" When the girls didn't respond he went on, "I think you led your friend into a trap."</p><p>

"What?"</p><p>

"You waited till dark and then you attacked her and beat her unconscious."</p><p>

"No! We would never!" They exclaimed.</p><p>

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Motoki had just come out of the hospital when he spotted the girls and caught the end of the conversation. "They told you they got into an argument and Usagi went home. And if you knew them, you'd know they always argue. If they'd beaten her why would they run to my house to call emergency? Does that make sense to you?"</p><p>

"What I know is that we have three young girls acting very suspiciously, girls whose stories don't seem to make much sense!"</p><p>

"They wouldn't hurt her."</p><p>

"Then why, do they look so guilty?"</p><p>

<b>-END OF CHAPTER ONE-</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drops of Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto remembers her life before she met Usagi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So it's been like…10 years? I don't even know. I'm trying to get back into writing. This is the first thing I've written in over a decade. I don't know if I've still 'got it.' It's hard to come back to something that you haven't exercised in. Life was hell…I died. That wasn't fun. Things completely changed. Some for the best and some for the worst. I'm not me anymore. That's been tough to come to grips with. But I know I should be happy with everything I have. I live a very good life. A life that people dream of. But, I still feel empty. Well, I don't want to write a whole pity party. Essentially, I'm going to try and write. I'm sure I'll be posting up crap for a while, until I find my voice.</p>
<p>Note: As the chapter indicates, this entire chapter is focused on one character. I want to flush out the characters more so you understand the motivations of their future choices. Hopefully it works out the way I want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<em>As One</em></p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</span>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<strong>Drops of Jupiter</strong><br/>
</p>
  <p>",~```~,"</p>
  <p>= = ". * ." = =</p>
  <p>"`~ , , ,~'"</p>
</div><span class="u"></span><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p>
<p>The steady drip from the faucet echoed through the hospital room. The water would hit with a resounding splash as it fell into the drain. <em>The faucet must be broken</em>, thought Makoto. She slowly made her way to the counter and twisted the handle; it was already tightened. She sighed and decided to put a little more pressure on the knob. A weird creak and scratching noise expelled. She'd broken it. She'd used to much muscle. She looked at the knob in her hand. <em>Why am I always breaking things? I try to fix it, but I end up breaking it. I break everything</em>. She put the broken handle next to the sink; the water still dripping. <em>It didn't even make a difference</em>.</p>
<p>After The Officer had dismissed them, the girls went to the hospital waiting room. None of them spoke. They sat quietly until the Tsukino's arrived. There'd been a large uproar between the Tsukino's, the police, the doctors, and the girls. Questions flew and bounced around and even more people began arriving. After a couple of hours, the doctor had come out to brief them on her condition. Then they started allowing visitors. The trio waited until her family gave them permission to go. The girls were walking to her room when they were suddenly blocked...</p>
<p>Makoto shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the memory. It was early morning now, probably around 5 or 6. On the windowsill sat a small dying potted plant. <em>Probably left by the person before</em>. The brunette picked up the small plant and went back to the dripping faucet. She placed the plant inside the sink, the drops now fell onto the dry dirt.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what to say," she said. She was quiet for a moment, searching for words. "Did I ever tell you I was adopted?" Makoto fished out her wallet. She took out a roughly cut picture. "She was American. I was sitting in the orphanage when she came..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Ms. Takei wacked Odawara Makoto on top of the head with a rolled-up magazine.</p>
<p>"Again! Why? Always, always, you are fighting!" she bellowed frustrate. She shook her head, "You promised, no more fights!" Makoto didn't respond. She knew better. <em>Adults never listen</em>. They never believed her. "I don't have time for this," the coordinator sighed, "We have visitations today." She brought Makoto to the main hall and sat her down outside of the "Day Care" room, she would wait there until Ms. Takei was done with the day's appointments.</p>
<p>The child leaned her head back on the wall and stared up at the ceiling. She wondered how long she would have to wait to get placed with another family. She wondered how long they'd keep her. She wondered how long it would be until she accidentally broke something.</p>
<p>At 9 years old she towered over her peers at four foot nine. Not only was she tall, she was strong as well. She had been brought back from three foster families because of it. Once she was playing tag and the boy she "tagged back" ended up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder. She didn't mean to hurt him; she was just playing. But the Abe's didn't believe her. The other four times Makoto was sent back because of the fights. She never instigated them, her peers either picked on her or she was attempting to save someone from being picked on. With the Nemu's, they'd brought her back because she broke another foster kid's nose; he deserved it.</p>
<p>Makoto could hear Ms. Takei speaking to someone further down the hall. It must be the appointment Ms. Takei was talking about. Another baby was going to be adopted. <em>Lucky</em>. She was too old to be adopted now,<em> they only want babies</em>. She could hear the conversation and footsteps coming closer. Then it stopped. She heard someone gasp.</p>
<p>Makoto looked down the hall to see a very dark-skinned woman staring at her. She had extremely curly hair, it was short and looked springy. The woman's eyes were wide with tears, she was covering her mouth with her hands, and she looked surprised. Suddenly, she started running towards Makoto. The little girl was scared, she looked around wondering if something was behind her. But then lady stopped right in front of her. She took Makoto's hands in hers and started speaking. But she couldn't understand what the woman was saying.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Makoto sighed softly and put the photo away. She picked up the plant and touched the soil. <em>That's a good amount, don't want to drown it</em>. She put the plant back on the windowsill.</p>
<p>Her mind began to drift to the earlier encounter. The girls had found the hallway blocked off by Shingo, Naru, and guy she didn't know. Usagi's little brother directed them to "stop."</p>
<p>Makoto pushed the memory away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>A few days after meeting the lady, Makoto found herself sitting in the passenger's seat. She had introduced herself. She put her hand on her chest and recited very slowly, "Watashi-no-nama-eha Celeste Green Kino." Makoto mirrored the woman's actions and introduced herself. "Watashi wa ni-hongo ga jō-zu-de wa ari-ma-sen," (I don't speak Japanese well). Celeste did her best to enunciate each syllable the best she could as they were driving. "Ei-go o hana-se-masu ka?" She asked. Makoto shook her head, no she did not speak English.</p>
<p>The first few days were difficult. The two couldn't understand each other. Celeste pantomimed and try to pronounce the phrases in Japanese, that she had googled. The transition into life with Celeste was quick. She had already registered her for school and hired a tutor for them both; to teach her Japanese and Makoto English.</p>
<p>Celeste Kino was an American from Texas. She was half Black and half Japanese. She said she moved to Japan a year ago with her husband, a naval office. They lived just outside the base in a beautiful two-story home. Celeste was unable to have children of her own and she'd wanted children since she was young. Currently her husband was deployed overseas. But, despite being his wife, she did not have the clearance to know the details about his deployment such as where, when, and what. So, it was just the two women in the house. They laughed, danced, sang, cooked, it was a dream come true. It was only a matter of time that she got into a fight at school.</p>
<p>Makoto sat in the office silently, tears falling from her face. <em>She's gonna return me now. She won't want me anymore</em>. When Celeste arrived, the principal told her that there was an "altercation" and another student had been injured. Surprisingly, the school did not expel her, instead they suspended her for a week.</p>
<p>When the two finally arrived at the house Makoto went to the kitchen, picked up a trash bag, and walked to her room.</p>
<p>"What're you doing?" Celeste asked.</p>
<p>"Packing my stuff."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"To go back to the orphanage," she answered quietly.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because...I'm...trouble...you don't want me anymore."</p>
<p>"Now listen here!" It was the first time Celeste had ever raised her voice to Makoto. She walked over and ripped the trash bag out of the girl's hand. "Don't you ever, ever, think that I don't want you! You're my daughter," she huffed. She threw the bag into one of the cabinets and took a deep breath. Taking the Makoto's hand she led her over to the breakfast bar. Continuing to hold hands they sat, Celeste asked softly, "Gakkō de nani ga okotta ka oshietekudasai" (Tell me what happened at school). At the end of the conversation, Celeste enrolled her into several martial arts classes.</p>
<p>"You need to learn how to control your strength," she told her. It was likely, the girl had no idea how much force she was using.</p>
<p>Her mom was right. Her sensei told said she was very strong. So what seemed normal to her, wasn't what was normal for others. He taught her how to hold back, learned how to protect herself without using so much physical strength. Out of all the martial arts she took, she excelled at Judo. She won competitions and her mother came to them all. Before the first year was over, Makoto was officially adopted, and donned her mom's last name. There was no one Celeste loved more than her daughter and there was no one Makoto loved more than her mother.</p>
<p>When Roger Green left Japan he had a wife, when he returned, he had a wife and a 13 year-old daughter. He was angry. He refused to talk to the girl nor would he acknowledge her presence. He stomped around the house, ordering his wife around, complaining about the house, cursing about work. Celeste ignored his temper tantrums. She reasoned he was having difficulty transitioning back to domestic life.</p>
<p>One day Makoto came home to hear Roger yelling, "TAKE HER BACK, NOW! I want that Jap girl out of my house!"</p>
<p>"Stop it!" she heard her mother yell back. The sound of a slap echoed through the house.</p>
<p>"Mom!" Makoto threw her backpack to the floor and raced upstairs. Celeste was on all fours picking herself up. "Mom! Mom, are you okay? Okāsan daijōbu!?"</p>
<p>"When you are in my house you speak English, do you hear me?"</p>
<p>Celeste was on her feet by then. She pushed Makoto behind her.</p>
<p>"Don't you speak to her like that." She said softly. She stared at Roger, un-moving.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," he growled. They could hear him walk down the steps and leave the house.</p>
<p>Celeste took a moment to breath before looking back at her daughter.</p>
<p>"He was never like this before," she told her. She walked Makoto to her room. "I need you to pack your things okay?" she whispered. She made her way into her daughter's closet and took out two large suitcases.</p>
<p>Prior to her years with Celeste, Makoto would have said that she was a professional packer. She had packed and unpacked so many times she'd gotten it down to less than 5 minutes. Now, she couldn't seem to remember what she was supposed to do. She felt hot tears against her cheeks. But It made sense, Roger's her husband. They had been together since Celeste was 19 and she wasn't even her real daughter.</p>
<p>Makoto carried her suitcase downstairs and walked to the driveway. Celeste was already outside. She was putting bags into the trunk of the white SUV.</p>
<p>Celeste waved her daughter over, "Come on, come on. We need to hurry."</p>
<p>"Why're there so many bags?"</p>
<p>"Well, I want to make sure we're covered. I don't know where we're going yet." She picked up Makoto's suitcases and put them in. Celeste, noticing the girl's confusion, began to apologize. "I'm sorry Mako-chan, but...we can't stay here. It's not safe. And I...I know you've been moved so many times in your life. I promised myself, I said I wouldn't do that. I'd give you a family, I said you'd have a home. And I cant...I can't give you that here. We need to make a home, just you and me, somewhere safe...maybe go to Juban or back to Texas."</p>
<p>"You're not...you're not taking me back?"</p>
<p>"What?" She gasped, "Why would I-" she grabbed her child's shoulder's. She bent down to her eye level. "You are my life Makoto, my world." She cupped her daughters face. "I love you more than anything. You're my daughter. Everything else, it doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"What. are. you. doing." The words were clipped, deep, and angry. Roger had come back from work early. His eyes moved from the open trunk filled with bags to his wife and the pre-teen.</p>
<p>Celeste stood up straight. She placed one hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Going. We're leaving."</p>
<p>"You're choosing that girl over me? Over me?" Celeste nodded in confirmation. "What? How could you do that?" He was screaming, "Do you know what I've done for you? What I sacrificed?" He pounded his chest for emphasis, "You're going to leave me? No, no" He shook his head, his eyes dark. "No you're not."</p>
<p>He stalked over his Celeste and lifted his hand to hit her. Makoto moved quickly, tackling him to the ground. She was strong but compared to a 30 year old navy man she was out of her depth. She had her arms wrapped around his stomach, her head to the left side. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over his head; he used her running momentum against her. She landed a few feet away from him on her back, her breathe knocked out of her. She was used to being throw on a mat, not on the hard ground. She took several breaths and slowly rolled over on her stomach, pushing herself up. She could her mom yelling in the background. She was pulling her feet up, hands pushing up the front half of her body and lifted her head. She froze. Roger stood a few feet away, his firearm pointed at her.</p>
<p>"If you're gone, everything will go back to how it was. Everything will go back. Everything will go back. Everything will be okay. Everything. It's your fault things changed," he yelled wildly.</p>
<p>The rest of the world seemed to fade away. All she could see was the gun pointed at her. All she could hear was his ranting. Everything moved in slow motion. She saw his finger pushing down the trigger. The blast of smoke, and then a green cotton shirt. There was a thud. Makoto looked down to see her mom, face up, on the ground, blood seeping through her shirt.</p>
<p>She can't remember what happened next. One second, she was staring at her mother in shock, the other she was standing over Roger; his eyes wide open, choking on blood. Somehow, she ended back with her mom, cradling her head in her lap. Her mom's voice was raspy when she spoke.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Makoto watched as more people began making their way across the courtyard. The doctors were likely seeing their first set of patients. She knew the windows, although clear on her side, would look black to those on the outside, for patient privacy. She heard a small creak, the brunette looked to the sink. <em>That sink definitely needs to be fixed. It'll probably burst if they don't</em>.</p>
<p>Her mind flashed back to confrontation earlier. How the three girls were blocked in the hallway. The hateful words spat by Shingo and Naru. What they'd said to them. How she'd try to defend Amy and Rei.</p>
<p>"Don't talk to her like that!" Makoto shouted.</p>
<p>"Or you'll what?" Shingo spat. He took a step forward, looking up at the towering teen. "What're you gonna do? Kill me? Killer. Kino. Murdering Makoto. That's what they used to call you, right?"</p>
<p>She felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>"Shingo, Naru, Umino come on, let them get their turn." They had received a reprieve in the form of Mr. Tsukino. He was too far away to hear the conversation, but being a father, he wanted to allow all his daughters friends have time.</p>
<p>Naru glared at them. Amy turned to leave, and Rei was, she'd disappeared in the midst of it all. It was how she ended up in Usagi's room alone.</p>
<p>She turned around and walked over to Usagi's bed side and sat down. "I don't think I've told any of you guys that." The brunette started at her friend. It was the first time she'd actually looked at her. The wires that were hooked up, the needles that supplied her with the necessary nutrients. She cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Hey..." She smiled. "Remember that time I tried teaching you how to bake cookies? You burnt all of them," she laughed. "Remember what I said?" She paused as if waiting for her friend to reply. "I said 'God you're so hopeless...I want you to know you're not. You're not hopeless. 6 months ago I was alone, I had no one and then you...you sat next to me. You sat next to me, you didn't flinch. You were my friend when no one else would be. Usagi please don't leave yet. You still need to, to teach me how to burn all the rest of my dishes..." Makoto laughed softly trying to lighten the mood, but seeing her friend lying there she couldn't help but sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marine of Mercury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter focuses on Ami Mizuno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N: </strong>Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It's so encouraging to read your reactions and it makes me feel so grateful. It drives me to keep writing because I know it took you time to sit and actually write back. Each time I get a review, I go back down to my computer to write more. It's my way of saying 'Thanks guys, I'm gonna get this too you as soon as I can.' lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, as the title suggests, this chapter revolves around Ami. We explore some of her history and motivations.</p><p>
  <em>As One</em>
</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <strong>Marine of Mercury</strong>
</p><p>" "</p><hr/><p><strong>Marine</strong> - <em>n. (adj) </em>of, found in, produced in or relating to the sea</p><hr/><p>",~```~,"</p><p>= = ". * ." = =</p><p>"`~ , , ,~'"</p><p>The last light of morning slowly crept over the horizon. The grass reaching out to the sun, offered her drops of water adorning every limb. The scent of her offerings wafted up and produced a fresh aroma. Ami stood quietly outside the hospital. A few feet away, a coterie of nurses was gathered. Two of them held cigarettes. The smoke punctuated the clean air near Ami as it coasted with the wind. The short haired teenager inhaled the passing haze. The small group nearby laughed loudly gossiping about a crazed person being chased by security. One of the male nurses, noticing Ami, leaned in her direction.</p><p>"Sweetie, this is the smoking section. The wind is blowing down your way, you might wanna move upwind." He pointed to the opposite side. "That way you don't have to inhale all the smoke."</p><p>Ami stared down at her shoes. She pushed the tip of it into the grass, unsure how to respond. The male nurse, seeming to realize the girl's shyness, gave her a small smile. "You can stay here too. I'm not pushing," he said reassuringly. The red headed nurse returned to his co-workers to hear about the ongoing commotion.</p><p>His red hair reminded her of the ginger haired girl she'd been stopped by earlier. Naru had stood, along with Shingo and Umino, defiantly stopping the three girls from getting to Usagi's room.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, her eyes red, her voice high pitched. The girls stood in front of the blockade. After a few seconds, Ami realized that it would have to be her who answered. The other girls were struggling to find their voices. Rei had been shaking since Usagi had been admitted.</p><p>"We were on our way to see Usa."</p><p>"No, no way. You're not going near her!"</p><p>Naru shook her head vigorously. Umino reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Then sliding his hand down her arm, he laced his fingers with hers. His eyes moved back to the female trio. Ami, for the first time, truly noticed his change. Not only had he grown physically, he had grown mentally and emotionally; so much in the past year.</p><p>"You should probably go," he told them softly.</p><p>"She's our friend too," Makoto argued, her ponytail swishing as she spoke.</p><p>"No! No you're not!" Naru ripped her hand from her boyfriend's grasp. She pounded her chest forcefully. "Me! I'm her friend! Me!" Fresh tears rolled down her face. "You're the ones who take advantage of her!"</p><p>"That's not true-" said the blue haired girl.</p><p>"You left her by herself," she yelled pointing an accusing finger. Her eyes flew to meet Rei's. Her emerald eyes bore into the pair of darkened violet; her hate radiating. "You don't deserve her-" she seethed. Each word pierced Rei's heart like a knife; the priestess clutched her chest. "Freak!" She spat. Ami could hear Rei taking several steps backwards.</p><p>Umino moved quickly, he took Naru by the crook of her arm and pulled her towards him. He whispered to her, and whatever it was he was saying, appeared to calm her down. The red head jerked her head away, she had no desire to look at the culprits.</p><p>"Please," Ami pleaded.</p><p>She turned her head towards Usagi's younger brother. Shingo had always had a "not-so secret crush" on Ami since the day he'd met her. His face flushed and he ran upstairs that first day. Usagi used it against him every chance she could. It was her trump card. If she needed something or didn't want to do something, she'd call on Shingo. <em>If you dooo...</em> she'd sing, <em>I'll ask Ami to come overrr...</em></p><p>After commanding the group to stop, he had fallen quiet. He said nothing during Naru's emotional outburst. If she could get him to listen, he could help them understand.</p><p>"Shingo-kun, you know us. We would never hurt her on purpose. We..." she paused and took a breath. "We shouldn't have left without telling her, having her walk alone-"</p><p>"Shut up." The 14-year-old boy's voice was so soft she had barely heard him. "You guys were supposed to protect her." His sandy blonde hair shook as he looked up at her; he clenched his fists. "You had nothing. My sister...she gave you..." Shingo stopped. His eyes, which had been previously staring at the ground shot up. He looked straight into Ami's. "You have always been nothing. A loser! Nothing! I'll never for-"</p><p>"Don't talk to her like that!" Makoto interrupted. But it was much too late. The damage had been done.</p><p>Ami felt a weight drop on her chest, smothering her, pushing down on her. She was vaguely aware that Shingo was speaking to Makoto. But she couldn't decipher it; there was a sharp ringing in her ears. She felt something collide with the side of her arm, and realized it was Shingo's shoulder. He had pushed past her and kept walking towards the waiting room. Makoto was speaking to her now. But, she unable to process what she was saying. She closed her eyes and focused her attention on the sounds from the outside environment. She needed to bypass the high pitched ringing and concentrate on the words. Finally there was a break through. Her brunette friend was wondering where Rei had gone. Ami quickly responded that she'd go look and swiftly walked away. She wasn't ready to see Usagi just yet.</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>An internal alarm went off in Ami's body. She lived on a strict morning routine. It had been so ingrained that her body woke itself each morning. It signaled when it was time to leave the house for school, it let her know when the bell was about to ring, it indicated when it was time for bed. It was Thursday, a school day. She needed to go home and get ready. She paused, wondering if she should go. She'd never missed a day of school in her life. If there was a good reason to, today's would be more than enough. Then, like a rock skipping across the surface of water, her brain lightly reminded her that she had a presentation today. It was decided then, she would go to school.</p><p>The blue haired girl arrived just as the school bell rang and took her seat quickly. It was the first time she arrived when the bell rang. She was always early. An uneasy feeling began to rise up on her, much like the tide to the growing moon. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in response.</p><p>"Mizuno-san," Haruna sensei called. She walked from the podium and took a seat at her desk. Ami looked down at her empty desk. <em>Where is my speech</em>. She felt a slight nudge at the back of her mind, reminding her it was still in her bag. Standing up, she picked up her case and put it on the desk. She unbuckled the front and opened the flap. The leather briefcase tumbled to the floor, her papers, leaves scattering around her desk. Her face flushed as she knelt down, frantically gathering her work. A light sprinkle of giggles passed through the room. Haruna sensei, shushed the class. Ami found her speech and harshly shoved the rest in her pack.</p><p>Once she was at the podium she felt a heavy rock sink into the pit of her stomch. She placed the papers down and looked up at her classmates; an outbreak of goosebumps enveloped her body. She watched as several of her classmates leaned to whisper something in another's ear.</p><p>"I-I-I -I I am Ami. Um, Ami Mizuno, a-a-and..." A heavy pressure settled on her thorax, threatening to crush her alive. The speed of her breathing increased as she struggled to breath</p><p>"I-I-I-I" She stuttered over and over again. She couldn't seem to make it past the first sentence. Sweat gathered near her brow. Ami could see judgement swim across the class, more and more students began whispering.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>The Mizuno's had their daughter late in life. As a doctor and a scientist, they wanted to ensure they were financially ready to take care of a child. So, in their early forties they welcomed a healthy baby girl. She measured in at 17 inches, a little smaller than most newborns. However, the doctor had told Mrs. Mizuno that it was to be expected to her late age. Everything else, they said, was perfect. Her parents were overjoyed. They decided to name her Ami, after Mr. Mizuno's late sister.</p><p>Having two intellectuals as parents contributed to Ami's extensive vocabulary, academic excellence, and docile personality. She developed a love for books, cards, board games, and jigsaw puzzles. In the basement her mother had a research lab. Ami spent much of her time with her mother and the scientific instruments. Her mother often talked Ami through the different experiments and tools. Her father, a retired doctor, loved taking Ami with him when he went out to see his fellow colleagues. He liked having her near him; he'd pat her on the head and tell his peers how well she did in school. She would sit and listen to them as they talked about old cases, patients, and the latest research in the medical community. They'd always say, "We're old now…" and her favorite, "You're getting senile…." And everyday she would get to swim in the family pool. She was born fortunate and loved. She was blessed with a happy life, except for Mondays through Fridays from 8 am to 4 pm.</p><p>At 6 months Ami's hair began to grow out and her parents noticed it was an odd color. At first, they believed it would darken with time. Instead, the only thing that changed, was its length. Her mother had taken a strand of her daughter's hair as well as blood samples to identify any genetic or health issues. They were worried that she may have been poisoned or exposed to something. But they found their daughter was perfectly healthy. She just had blue hair.</p><p>Ami's hair was never a problem before grade four. No one seemed to notice how different it was compared to everyone else. However, during the summer something had changed. When she returned to school, the boys and girls pointed at her hair. They called her alien. Whenever she was asked a question by the teacher, her classmates would whisper back and forth. At lunch everyone refused to sit next to her. They said anyone who sat with her would be taken to the alien ship to be probed.</p><p>It is during grade five that grades and scores are heavily emphasized. They start to carry weight, they mattered. Ami's academic excellency made her a target. Her high scores skewed the class average, tests could never be curved because of her. The feeling of disdain settled among her classmates. Whenever she had to speak, they threw paper balls, interrupted her as she spoke, rolled their eyes, and laughed at her. The hostility created a deep fear of having to speak out loud. She stopped going outside for breaks and lunch, she spent her time in the classroom with her teacher reading or studying.</p><p>One day, in grade eight during lunch, Ami sat in an empty classroom. Usually, there was a teacher in the room. According to school policy students weren't allowed to stay in the classroom by themselves. But, Ami was such a good student, that her teachers often left her alone. They trusted she wouldn't do anything inappropriate while they were out. She was reading the American classic <em>The Great Gatsby</em> by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Ukitake sensei had assigned it to her especially, because it was a challenging read. Most American students didn't read it until they were in high school. But, he was confident in her skills, he knew she would breeze through it.</p><p>She had only read a few pages when she heard someone call out.</p><p>"Ami-chan!" She didn't turn around. No one called her that. Normally it was: loser, alien, nerd, teacher's pet. Sometimes, if she was lucky, someone would address her properly 'Mizuno-san.' However, it only happened when they were near the principal or someone of authority. Therefore she assumed that they were calling someone else. But then, they called again, and this time it came from the door way.</p><p>"Ami-chan!"</p><p>The blue-eyed girl jumped in surprise and looked up from her book. She saw Ichika Ichiha, Yua Doi, Sara Fujimori, and Mimi Kobayashi. The quartet walked to her desk smiling.</p><p>"You're always in here," said Yua. She brushed her blond bangs to the side. "You should come outside more!"</p><p>"Yea." Ichika, the leader of the group slipped into the seat behind her. "Your hair is so long." She remarked, brushing her long fingers through the strands.</p><p>"I wish my hair was as long." Mimi, a brunette had hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. "My mom is always making me cut it," she complained rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I think you-I think you have v-very pretty hair," Ami whispered.</p><p>"Aww you're so sweet."</p><p>"Why do you sit in here, it's sooo boring." Yua leaned on the desk across of Ami.</p><p>"I like to study."</p><p>"You're so smart." Sara, the shortest of the group smiled at her. "I know I should study but," she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Have you ever had your hair braided?" Ichika asked, still touching Ami's blue tendrils.</p><p>"Oh you should! It would look <em>so</em> cute!" Sara clapped.</p><p>"Will you let me?" Ichika swept Ami's hair back. "I love braiding, and your hair is so soft. You know, I'm thinking of being a cosmetologist or hair stylist when I grow up."</p><p>"Ichika-chan's really good." affirmed Yua.</p><p>"She does our hair all the time," Mimi looked at the other two, "right girls?" The other two nodded happily.</p><p>"So can I?"</p><p>Ami blushed. She had never had so much attention before. The way Ichika and the others complimented her and stroked her hair felt good. She had a strong desire to please them.</p><p>"Um..yea, I'd like that."</p><p>"Great!" Ichika clapped. "Okay, girls bring me my bag over there." Sara ran over and fetched the leather case. "Okay, it might hurt a little, but don't worry, It's supposed to tug like that." She gathered all of Ami's hair in one hand and put it in a pony tail. She tightened it. Ami could feel that band imprinting itself on her skull and stretching the skin near her temples.</p><p>"Go ahead and relax."</p><p>"Oh," Yua said gleefully, "you should close your eyes, it can be like a...I mean, like, like we're in a spa, you know!"</p><p>"I'll put on some music!" Mimi took out her phone and started her playlist.</p><p>"Okay," Ami said softly. She closed her eyes; in the background she could hear the girls giggle along with the music. It felt so nice.</p><p>"Oh darn!" Ami heard Ichika say behind her. "I messed up," the girls voice sounded eerily sweet. Ami turned around to see Ichika holding the fistful of her blue hair. Her hands shot to the back of her head. It had all been chopped off. Not one tendrel fell past her neck. They laughed viciously. Mimi grabbed her phone and the girls left, Ichika dumping the hair she'd cut in the trash.</p><p>"You're such a loser!"</p><p>When Ami arrived home she went straight to her room and cried. She told her parents that she cut her own hair. They were unhappy that she'd done it on her own, but they took her to a small salon and the woman fixed the horrid cut. For the rest of the school year they called her -kun, the male honorific. They spread rumors that she was transitioning and that she was a lesbian.</p><p>At the end of the year she asked her parents to move schools. She told them that her current school wasn't challenging enough. She told them that she couldn't grow academically in such a school. She presented them with her research of nearby schools. She had found a private junior high school called 'Juban.' They only wanted the best for their daughter, so they agreed, they were willing to pay for the private school if she felt like it was the best thing for herself.</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Haruna sensei gave her sad smile.</p><p>"It's okay," she whispered. "Go home and rest. If you could, would you email me later on how she's doing?" Ami nodded slowly, still unable to speak. She picked up the rest of her things and walked out of class.</p><p>Ami found herself outside Usagi's hospital door at noon. She was meant to walk home, instead her feet had led her here. It was as if she were being reeled in by some invisible fisherman. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. <em>If anyone's there, I'll leave,</em> she decided. When she saw no one, she made her way in and closed the door behind her.</p><p>The wide windows at the opposite side let in the streaming sun. The sun in all his glory, touched down on Usagi's body wrapping her in his embrace. In the right-hand corner beside the window the hospital had installed a sink and several cabinets. They were likely filled with supplies for the nurses and doctors. She noticed, on the windowsill next to the sink, a small potted plant. She wandered over to take a look, curious. She could see a small bud beginning to peak out from the soil. It was in its second stage of growth. She wondered who may have bought it for her.</p><p>A soft dripping sound pulled Ami from her thoughts. She turned to find a leaky faucet. Fat drops of water were diving from the spigot into the basin. It was common for people to leave a faucet leaking. They never turned the knobs tightly enough. She moved to turn it off. <em>Oh no, it's broken</em>. The handle lay next to it. <em>That's not good</em>. She touched the spout where the water fell. Her fingers covering its mouth. <em>Perhaps</em>, she thought, <em>maybe it's not leaking. Maybe it's just dripping off the excess water from the person who just washed their hands. </em>There was a slight rumble and the faucet vibrated. A soft swooshing sound followed. She immediately removed her hand, stepped back and put her arms up to protect herself. She waited for the water to explode and start gushing out. She was pleased that no such thing occurred, and the water had stopped dripping as well. Taking a napkin from the dispenser she wiped her hands dry.</p><p>Finally she turned to her friend. She watched as Usagi's chest moved up and down. If it weren't for the various instruments that blotted her body, monitoring her heart and brain waves, feeding her water and the necessary nutrients to sustain her body, she'd be mistaken for sleeping. Ami walked and sat on the gray plush chair beside the bed. She sighed and looked over at the side table. Two books and five magazines were displayed, material for visitors. She picked up one of the books: Thornton Wilder's <em>Our Town</em>. The other read <em>The Five People You Meet in Heaven</em> Mitch Albom. <em>How ironic</em>, thought,<em> all these people with an impact.</em></p><p>"Your story should be in here too. You've had an impact on all of us…"</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>For the first two months at Juban Junior High, Ami sat in complete silence. She came to school and did her best to be invisible. She was surprised that not many people bothered her about her hair. It was still unbelievably short due to Ichika's cruel joke. The hairstylist had had to use a shaver in order to even out the bottom and sides, and it had barely grown during the summer.</p><p>On November 5th she met Usagi Tsukino. Ami had remained true to her old routine. She stayed in every break and lunch. But on that November 5th she was sitting on a bench outside reading <em>Under the Blood Red Sun</em> by Graham Salisbury. Today they had a substitute, so she was unable to stay in class to eat; she was forced to go outside.</p><p>"Hey," she heard someone say from behind her. "Ummm...are you Ami Mizuno?" She turned around to see a blonde with an unusual hair style.</p><p>"I'm Usagi Tsukino," she said. But Ami had already known that. The girl was in the same computer class. Ami nodded her head. "So, like, we're in the same computer class." She sat down next to her. "And this new coding thing is driving me crazy!" she whined. "I don't know what the point of coding is. It's not like we're gonna to use it." Ami was tempted to tell the blonde that it was very likely that it would be used. The technology and coding sector was growing at an exponential rate. But she kept the information to herself, doubtful she cared.</p><p>"Anyway, Ito sensei said you're a wiz at it." Usagi waited for Ami to reply. When the blue haired girl did not, Usagi explained, "I really need your help. If I don't pass the next coding assessment, I'm gonna fail and my mom'll have a heart attack. Please, please, please help me!" She put her hands in prayer position and made large puppy dog eyes. Ami was familiar with this solicitation. Many in her previous school had her do their homework as well. Her heart dropped. She'd gone two months without having been coerce into doing another's work.</p><p>"Y-yea" she stuttered, "I'll take the test for you."</p><p>"Huh?" Usagi looked taken aback. "Take it for me? I don't want you to take the test."</p><p>Ami looked at her confused. What else could she be asking?</p><p>"No, I mean, I want you to tutor me!"</p><p>"Oh...um...I don't know..." she responded.</p><p>"Awww, why not?" she whined.</p><p>"Well...aren't you afraid people will see us together?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ami had spoken so softly that Usagi hadn't heard her. The girl suddenly stood up and waved both hands in the air, "Naru! Naru! Over here!" A pretty red head ran over.</p><p>"Oh my god Usa, why weren't you at the tree! I was freaking out, Umino-san almost caught up with me!"</p><p>"Oh yea, sorry. I had to find Ami-chan!" She put her arm around the blue haired girl.</p><p>"Ami-chan?" The red head called Naru leaned to the side to take a look at the girl sitting beside her best friend.</p><p>"Ohh!" She said excitedly, "Yea! We're in the same homeroom!" She quickly sat on the other side of Ami.</p><p>"She's said she'd tutor us!" Usagi said excitedly.</p><p>"Ohh you're the best!" Naru shouted, hugging her.</p><p>"Can I just call you Ami?" Usagi asked. Ami blushed, it was the first time anyone asked to call her with such familiarity. She nodded her head. "By the way, I've been wanting to ask, where did you buy your color from? It's sooo nice. I'm gonna dye my hair too!"</p><p>"Ohh Usa, there's no way your dad's gonna let you do that."</p><p>"Ami's parents did!"</p><p>"Well, um..." she dreaded telling them. The moment she did, they'd definitely run away. "Actually… it's my natural color." Both girls' looked back at her in shock.</p><p>"For real?!" Naru nearly shouted.</p><p>"No way! That's so-" Ami waited for it, waited for them to say 'that's so weird, gross, awkward...' "COOL! I wish my hair were like that!"</p><p>"Really? Don't you think it's rather freakish?"</p><p>"Who told you that!?" Usagi looked genuinely offended.</p><p>"It's cool," Naru affirmed. She too looked genuinely displeased that someone had said something so cruel.</p><p>"You're so brave! I'd be too scared to try any other style." She reached up to stroke her own pigtails. Usagi continued, "You know, I really like Rhianna and Lady Gaga too. You've got great hair fashion." She touched Ami's short hair. "It's so in! All the stars are cutting it short. But you know, Hallie Berry did it first. I'm sure you know her. Now everyone's getting in on it."</p><p>"Oh yea, I asked my mom if I could cut it like that too! But my mom said my face's too round and short hair 'accents' the face." Naru told them. Usagi looked at Ami for a minute, and there was a flash of realization.</p><p>"Ahh! She's right! It totally brings out the face!" She agreed. "You're so lucky Ami, you have the perfect face," she reached up and cradled Ami's face in her hands. "It really does draw everyone's eyes to your face." Then she sighed, hands falling, and shoulders sagging in disappointment. "I wish I was that pretty."</p><p>A few seconds later Usagi slapped the Naru's shoulder when her best friend joked that there was, in no way she could ever be as pretty as she and Ami.</p><p>"Come on Ami, let's go! We're not appreciated here!" She took Ami's hand and walked off. Naru, still laughing, ran behind them. Ami looked down to gaze at Usagi's hand wrapped around hers and smiled.</p><p>She decided she'd keep her hair short.</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Ami returned the book to its table. She slid her hand back into her lap and continued to stare at her friend in silence. She began to wonder what the title of Usagi's own memoir would be. Her mind ran through a plethora of possibilities, yet none seemed to feel right.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I never knew what it was like to have a friend. And you, you came into my life." She wrapped her slender fingers over Usagi's. "You made me feel beautiful. You made me feel confident." Tears fell fast and hot. Her eyes blurred, and she wiped at them with her free hand. "It was you...and I betrayed you. I should have protected you. I should have stood up for you. I should have had the confidence in you. The same things that you had for me." For the first time in her life, Ami knew what it felt like to completely and utterly fail. She was drowning, drowning in a sea of her own making.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>End of Chapter</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Please read and review! I love hearing your opinions. Let me know if you notice anything that needs to be adjusted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Moon of Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>A/N:</b> As the title implies, this chapter is focused on Rei Hino.</p><p><b>Warning:</b> this chapter includes some <b><span class="u">explicit language and content.</span></b> It doesn't litter the entire story, but it is there.</p><p><b>Thank you: Sailortara. Lady_River31</b>Thank you for reviewing. Reading reviews always makes me sit down to write more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As One</em>
</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>
  <strong>Moon of Mars</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>The pavement was cold. The pavement was hard. The pavement was cold and hard. These were two things she knew; two things she kept repeating; a mantra as she ran. <em>Cold. Hard. Cold. Hard</em>. With each stride, her bare feet pounded the ground with force, her knees absorbing the shock of each step. Small bits of rock and pebble ingrained itself into her skin as her foot hit the ground to launch herself forward. She held a shoe in each hand; she squeezed the leather and the hard bottom of the foot ware tightly.</p><p>Rei Hino was a Track Star. She could run for miles without losing breath. She had unbelievable control over her physical, internal, and mental faculties. It was something she had honed growing up as a Shinto priestess. Years of meditation and prayer taught her how to control her breath and body. She had won numerous track competitions over the years. Yet, although qualified for the title of Track Star, she only qualified insofar that she was unbelievably good. But, not so much the '"Star"; she was not someone her classmates found to be a shining example.</p><p>The temple was 25 kilometres from the hospital, and Rei ran the whole way. It had taken four hours to reach the gate of her home. By the time she arrived she was drenched. She stood under the archway of the temple staring mutely. Then, she turned away and continued to run. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination.</p><p>Tsuki E No Tōtatsu was an architectural beauty. Its spiraling design pierced the sky, projecting like a stairway to heaven. Its walls were made primarily of large windows. Windows that tinted with vibrant color when greeted by the sun's majesty. At night, when the moon adorned the sky, the windows illuminated a soft silver glow.</p><p>Jouji Saito watched the residents of Tsuki E No Tōtatsu leave for work. He stood in front of the lobby desk, smiling at each resident, bowing low when they acknowledged him. He was a handsome attendant, with light brown hair, dark blue eyes and round face. He had unwillingly applied and accepted the position a month ago. He went through two weeks of training and then assigned to the lobby. He hated it. He wanted out. His uniform was absolutely ridiculous. He had to wear a stupid hat, suit, and gloves. It irritated him to no end.</p><p>He wanted to return to the garage where he belonged. He should be working with his hands, tools in his hands. As he bowed once more, he noticed the unusual sound of pounding against the marble floor. Looking up, he noticed a girl running by, shoes in hand; her black hair flew behind her. He sighed, he would have to go and ask for her ID. His job included ferreting out people who did not belong. However, he was hesitant. He just started and hadn't bothered to memorize all the residents in the building. She wore a school uniform. She could be a child of one of the apartment owners. <em>Why run in barefoot? She feels comfortable enough to run through, which means she's already familiar with the place. Yea, she's definitely a daughter of one of the residents</em>. He decided not to bother after her and continued his greetings.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p><em>Born to two teenagers I was a mistake..</em>. Rei looked back at her autobiography introduction. At ninth grade, they began teaching narratives. In composition class, her sensei had tasked them to with a personal narrative.</p><p>Rei, squinted her eyes at the sentence. She erased <em>mistake</em>. <em>Born to two teenagers I was unwanted</em>. She stared down, debating how honest she should be on the assignment. She wondered if the teacher actually read any of their papers. '<em>I mean, there are so many of us, she can't read all of them,' </em>she thought. She took a deep breath. Well, she could write it all down and then decide what she'd keep and what she'd take out. She started again, "Born to two teenagers I was unwanted..."</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>The room smelled rancid. It was foggy with smoke and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. The place was small, it held a small fire pit at the north end of the wall. It served as a heater as well as a stove. In the middle was a dilapidated tatami mat. On the south side of the wall there was an abundance of pillows that served as a makeshift couch and in front of it was a worn-down table. The table was littered with bottles and cans of alcohol, some were empty, others at varying levels. There were also small square papers, illegal substances and a large glass vase that had two stems. A slim one near the circular bottom, and the towering top that let out smoke.</p><p>Two young adults lay carelessly on the large brown pillows. The woman, matted dark hair and tan skin, lay with her arms akimbo, her eyes closed. The man dark haired and tanned also, had sallow cheeks. His eyes were a hue of blue and it stared at the small fire at the opposite side. He picked up one of the bottles in front of him and took a drink.</p><p>On the tatami mat a pretty, dark-haired child lay on her stomach, a little knight in her hand. She made soft noises as she pretended the soldier was marching across a barren land. The young man watched her for a minute, before beckoning her over.</p><p>"Rei-rei."</p><p>The little girl looked up from her knight to see her father waving his hand to come over. She picked herself up and walked over. She made sure to go to his right side, away from the woman who rested her body on the left. He extended his hand and patted her affectionately on the head.</p><p>"You like your gift?" he slurred. She nodded in response, looking down at the little toy. "Good. Good."</p><p>He gestured to his lap. Rei looked over to her mother. The woman was still sleeping; as long as her mother didn't wake, she would be okay. She climbed up and sat comfortably on her dad. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Are you happy about turning four?" His voice sounded like sandpaper. Rei nodded her head again. She continued to play with the small figurine.</p><p>There was a snort that came from the left side of the couch. The child looked over to see a pair of hostile grey eyes. Her mother had woken.</p><p>"You happy for wrecking our lives?" she spat at her as she lifted her upper body. Ever the astute child, Rei quickly jumped off her father's lap and went back to the tatami mat. Her mother stared at the man she'd been living with since she was fifteen. He looked back at her amused. He bent over to the table, lining up white powder.</p><p>"Should I give you two some private time?" She bit, laying back into the chair. He lifted a small rolled bill and inhaled the stuff. He rolled his head back with a smile.</p><p>"Jealous, love?" Fujita wiped his nose with his sleeve before leaning over and to her neck.</p><p>"I don't care. I'm leaving," but they knew threats were empty. Tane would never truly leave him.</p><p>"She's your re-sponsibility."</p><p>"My!" Tane's eyes flashed with anger, she quickly sat up. "My responsibility?! I never wanted it! You made me keep it. She'd be dead if I had my way."</p><p>"You're a fuckin' bitch. Fuckin' selfish bitch."</p><p>"And you're dick! You wanted to keep her, but you do nothing but fuck around all day while I have to stay with THAT!" She pointed her slender finger at her daughter.</p><p>"Thas a woman's job!" He closed his eyes and embraced the rush that swept through him, lifting him to a higher plain. He sank back into the pillows.</p><p>"Rei-rei, tell me my fortune!" The child looked back at her father, confused. It was a request she'd never heard from him before.</p><p>"You're going to ask her!" Tane yelled accusingly. "That little brat!?"</p><p>"Well, since you can't do it anymore, what good are you?" She threw an empty beer can, it fell pathetically, after it left her hand. Her mother's dark grey eyes stared violently at the child.</p><p>Rei Hino had seen pictures of her mom when she was young, she used to be a Murasakime. Their violet eyes a sign of "other" world's blessing. But her mother's were no longer. Tane claimed the color was drained as soon as Rei had taken her first breath. The young woman grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a long swig. She walked over to the fire pit and spit it out, spraying the liquor over the flames. The fire roared to life.</p><p>"Hurry up you little shit," she commanded, walking back to the rudimentary couch. The small girl went to the fire and slowly made the hand signs her grandfather taught her. She wasn't very good at it, and she could not remember all of the chant. Once she was done, she waited, staring into the blaze. She waited for the spirits to fill her. Suddenly she felt an object hit her head. She rubbed the back of her head bowing in pain. Her mother had thrown her geta, wooden clogs, at her.</p><p>"Well?!"</p><p>"Why the fuck does it take so long?!" Her father yelled, still staring up at the ceiling. "Your mom could do it in less than a minute!"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Her mother seethed. "I'm not that thing's mother."</p><p>"The spirits aren't saying anything," the child whispered. She wished desperately that they would take her to grandfather's temple.</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Rei flew through the lobby, not bothering to check in with the attendant. She went straight for the fire exit and climbed up to the thirty-second floor. She pushed open to the hallway. The floors were made of a beautiful stone, and there were 3 pillars made of marble. On the left side, against the far wall, were ornately designed French double doors. The hallway was shaped like a square. In the middle of the large area stood a sizable table with a wide vase of flowers and some reading material. It was surrounded by three plush accent chairs. On both sides of the French doors there were blue French designed benches.</p><p>She knocked on the door. When no one answered she rang the door bell. No response. She sat on the beautiful bench in the hall, curling up her legs up. Her soft black hair fell down her back as she bowed her head to her knees. A little more than an hour later Rei heard the elevator ding.</p><p>"Rei-chan?"</p><p>Rei looked up into tired blue eyes. They surveyed one another for a few seconds. Then Mamoru swiped a card near the door, it unlocked and swung an inch. He pushed the rest of the way. Rei followed him in and closed the door. She still hadn't said a word. He sighed.</p><p>"You should shower," he said. "Go ahead and throw your clothes in the wash and get cleaned up."</p><p>She stepped into the beautiful clawed tub and turned on the water to freezing. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire. Now that she had stopped running, and time had passed, she could feel the tenderness of her feet. She sat down and observed the bottom. They were black. As the soot and dirt were washed away, she could see and feel how raw they were. But it didn't matter. <em>I deserve more suffering than this</em>.</p><p>She heard the beeping nose from the washer and carefully stoop up, with the water still running she stepped out of the shower. She quickly took one of the towels and wrapped it around herself. The washer and dryer were at the far side of the bathroom. She moved the clothes from one to the other, and then went back to the tub.</p><p>Thirty minutes later she emerged from the guest bathroom clean. Mamoru sat in the living room, his eyes staring out at the large windows that made up the side wall. She sat on the coach that stood adjacent from the one he was on. She hadn't spoken since the officer accused them of trapping Usagi.</p><p>She felt a twist in her gut, her heart fell into the pit of stomach. <em>But isn't that what we did? Didn't I accost her as soon as the battle was over? Didn't I corner her and demand that she step down? Didn't we plan it all out?</em> The officer was right. They may not have purposely set out to confront her right at that moment, but it was a topic that the three senshi had been discussing for a while. They decided to tell her that they'd lost confidence in her ability to lead. Granted, they intended to do it in a safe place, out of battle or in the heat of the moment. But still, it was something that they were going to do.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...I was molded by my circumstances. Everyone's family contributes to who they become.</em>
</p><p>Rei was walking home when she heard the shouting. Her shoulders tensed for another fight. She suddenly wished she'd taken the long way home. Instead of going in, she turned around and walked towards the backstreet alley.</p><p>She liked the alleyway. Although there was a small stream of water, it smelled of barbecue and cooked fish. And the apartments above kept their windows open for ventilation; she could see wafts of kitchen smoke and hear lively conversations. It was as if, for a moment, she too was there, sitting at their table eating and laughing.</p><p>Beside the grey wall sat a large wooden crate; it was probably a shipping box once, but the writing on the side was illegible now. She put her bag down to fish out Takeshi. His paint had faded in the past three years. His black hair turned an odd shade of grey and purple, and the yellow armor had faded to a pale peach. His eyes though, were still blue. She sat on the crate and pretended to be in battle."I will save you!" she said in a deep voice.</p><p>After some time, she jumped off the crate and picked up her bag. She placed the knight back into the pouch and made her way home. She had hoped that her parents had consumed enough to pass out. But, no luck. Both her parents were drunk, but not yet to the point of exhaustion. Rei opened the sliding door to the genkan and took off her shoes. She was greeted by the sound of her screaming mother.</p><p>"Where've you been!"</p><p>"Im seven! I was at school dimwit," Rei retorted.</p><p>"You smarting off at me you little bitch?!"</p><p>The little girl wrinkled her face in disdain. She placed her bag next to the door.</p><p>"Rei-rei, we hungry. Make usss...food."</p><p>Although her father was the nicer of the two, he was prone to extreme mood swings when he drank. She liked it better when he was smoking; he was always nice then. He'd talk to her like a real dad, like he loved her. Her mother, no matter what she was on, <em>hated</em> her. The first grader went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was nearly bare. Her father wouldn't get paid until next week. But most of their money went to alcohol and drugs.</p><p>"Damn those idiots," Rei grumbled.</p><p>She quickly learned that the only person that could save her, was herself. When Fujita gave her money for groceries, she always made sure to pocket half. If she didn't, then they'd be out of food within a week. She learned how to 'haggle,' how to stretch out food, and how to wash clothes, from various apartment conversations she'd overheard. It was hard to haggle at her age though, instead she used her physical appearance. She widened her eyes, stared at the little coins in her hand. She'd count them slowly and look back at whatever it was she needed to buy. Store owners and customers were sympathetic, some of them gave her discounts, some bought the thing she needed, and sometimes, she was fortunate enough to meet someone who gave her extra money. She kept all of it in her red backpack. It was the one thing her parents never touched. The didn't want to give her the impression that they were going to help her with school work.</p><p>Her parents, who had been quiet just a minute ago started yelling again. She picked up the dehydrated leeks from the bottom bin. She was about to get the bean paste when she what her father was saying.</p><p>"Your old man is crazy!"</p><p>Rei quickly ran to the living room with the leeks still in her hand. She was huffing in anger. How dare that man say her grandfather is crazy.</p><p>"Grandpa isn't crazy! You are!"</p><p>"That how you speak to your parents!?" He had an open bottle of alcohol in his hand. His pointer finger was aimed at her as he shouted, the liquid in the bottle swished violently.</p><p>"Why you little," her mother turned around slapped her. "You respect you hear!"</p><p>Rei held her cheek and looked back at the woman who towered over her. Her violet eyes looked back unwavering. "What parents? I don't have parents. I have two lushes." She spat.</p><p>"Why you-" Tane grabbed an empty bottle of liquor from the table in an attempt to strike her. Luckily, Rei was small, and her mother was drunk. Instead of hitting the girl, it fell onto the floor.</p><p>Fujita took Rei by the collar of her uniform. "Listen here," he growled. "There is only <em>one</em> reason you're here."</p><p>The reason: her ability to forecast the future. She could never see anything clearly, but she could tell hear the whispers. She could tell the good whispers from the bad. If they were bad, it foretold something bad would fall on their doorstep. In those times they'd go to her grandfather's for a week. Fujita had escaped numerous punishments both legal and illegal systems. One time they'd returned to see their small shack had been gutted through. A message on the counter read, they'd be coming back to kill them. Another time they'd escaped arrest for child endangerment.</p><p>Fujita let go of her collar and pushed her to the fire pit. She fell to the ground, her hands on the dirty floor, her knees already bruising. He grabbed put down the bottle of liquor and picked up a can of beer. Her mother was still standing, watching her every move with an intense loathing. Her father abruptly shouted to her.</p><p>"Tell me my fortune!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The following morning, her parents took her Hikawa Shrine and they never returned.</p><p>
  <strong>",~```~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>The walls of Mamoru's apartment were beautifully decorated. Modern art pieces were hung, providing color to the otherwise white and grey walls. The furniture in the living room boasted a French style focus, a long couch, two loveseats, an overly large accent chair. The top of the coffee table was made of marble and show cased several medical books. The focal point of the room was an extremely large fireplace. There was no television in sight. He had purchased the "model" apartment, and he kept all of the decor. It was easier to have the furnishing already done, rather than have to decorate himself. Otherwise the apartment would have been bare with nothing but a desk and a chair.</p><p>Rei had been to his apartment several times to hang out. They spent most of the time talking about school and what was going on with the temple. She'd complain and he'd listen. She was completely in love with him, although...they'd never done anything physical. But she was hoping to get to that stage in their relationship. She reveled in the fact that he didn't seem affected by her aura. In fact, she noticed that since she'd become a senshi, her aura wasn't really a problem anymore. Ami believed it was connected to the transformation pen. But Rei wasn't interested in the "how."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Rei's was heavily focused on one of the text books on the coffee table; it read <em>Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine</em>. She stared at the sky blue spine and the large yellow lettering. It helped to numb her mind, keep it from trailing back to her last interaction with Sailor Moon.</p><p>"Usagi," her voice cracked. "She's in the hospital."</p><p>"Oh? What happened?"</p><p>"She-she was attacked by a youma. It's all my fault." She continued with her blank stare, her eyes tracing each bold letter.</p><p>"How is she? What'd the doctor's say?"</p><p>"I don't know," she whispered. "I didn't hear what they said." On the spine an orange sun like shape shined up top. She kept her eyes on it. She wanted to take herself out of her body. Perhaps burn up in that little sun.</p><p>"You weren't there to hear the doctors?"</p><p>"No, I mean I was there...but I couldn't hear. I...was there," she repeated. "The doctors were talking...but I couldn't hear...it's my fault-"</p><p>"It's not your fault," his voice was strong and insistent. She didn't look at him. She knew the truth. She felt it in her bones. It was her fault. It was something that could have been avoided. If she had done a reading earlier, than this whole thing wouldn't have happened.</p><p>"Rei," Mamoru called. His voice was coming from the front door, "Let's go, I'll drive you there."</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"`~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I never cared for the American spaghetti and meatballs, until I met Usagi Tsukino.</em>
</p><p>The bus was crowded and smelled of sweat and cheap perfume. The ride was a smooth one, she was thankful that the roads in Juban-Azabu were paved and well kept. If the bus was bouncing around, her short skirt would surely expose too much of her skin. She held her school case in her left hand and held on to the pole to keep herself steady. She could hear the steady whispers in the back from other teenagers. Her ears picked up the common terms that were often strewn around her: witch, weirdo, freak, possessed. She thought about confronting the little twerps, but reminded herself of her new year's resolution: <em>control</em><em> my temper</em>.</p><p>Rei Hino was quick to anger. She had a spit fire tongue and the ability to sense weakness. The Murasakime had a difficult time transitioning from her life with her addict parents, and her life with her grandfather.</p><p>Her grandfather was an eccentric man. He was short, loud, and always chasing people around. It made Rei extremely happy to see her grandfather being so undisciplined. It was in an extreme difference to when he was leading as head priest and mentor. From her birth, her grandfather began her training. He trained her in purifying, exorcising, and calling on the spirits. He was strict and set in the ancient ways of teaching. Whilst her grandfather left his strong authoritative persona in the temple, Rei held on to hers both in and out of the temple.</p><p>As her grandfather taught her the ways of being a priestess, she also had to learn to navigate the "blessing." She had no mentor for <em>that</em>. Her mother, who'd been trained, refused to teach her, and the other had died a year before she was born. The only things she knew were from what her grandfather had been told, which was very little. He knew that it amplified her priestess abilities; he knew that crows and cats were animals that were able to slip to and from the 'other' world, therefore she was able to communicate with them; and lastly he knew that the her life would be a lonely one.</p><p>The Murasakimes had a unique aura. Because they had eyes that could see "beyond of life" their aura was heavy, and made others feel uneasy. Their subconscious alerted them to the supernatural and strong power she carried. It was because of it that she had no friends. They saw her a freak who spoke to birds and could conjure spirits. She was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.</p><p>She asked her grandfather once how it was that her mother found someone. His answer was simple, her dad was an addict, his constant ingestion of chemicals dulled his senses. He couldn't feel her aura and when he did feel it, he attributed to his amazing high. It also helped that her father enjoyed taking advantage of her mother's abilities. It made him feel powerful. But of course, power often leads to greed and evil. As it did her mother.</p><p>The bus stopped and Rei left to get home. As she was going in to change she heard whispering. Two girls were arguing. She could clearly hear one of them say, "Don't! She's a freak of nature!" Rei closed her eyes and counted down from ten. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to run over to and destroy those nitwits.</p><p>"Hiiii!" She heard an extremely high pitched voice. "Um...excuse me?" Rei opened her eyes to see a girl with hair that reminded her meatballs and spaghetti. <em>What a weird hair style</em>. The girl waved sheepishly.</p><p>"What is it you want?" her voice was hoarse, as she was trying to keep herself from shouting. <em>Control my temper</em>, she reminded herself.</p><p>"You are so beautiful!" the girl screamed, her cheeks were flush. "I have never seen anyone sooo gorgeous! I saw you on the bus and I had to talk to you. My name is Usagi Tsukino!"</p><p>"Rei. Rei Hino." she stated, her eyes wide in disbelief. <em>What? Me Beautiful? Gorgeous? What is she talking about?</em></p><p>"What are you doing today?" she asked Rei, still excited and bouncy.</p><p>"Uhh..." The raven haired beauty was still in shock. <em>Why aren't you running away? Can't you feel my aura?</em> <em>Is she a drunkard drug addict like Fujita? She doesn't smell like it.</em></p><p>"We should go shopping! Let's go shopping!" She cried taking Rei's hands in her own. "Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" the girl turned her head to yell, "Naru-chan!"</p><p>Finally, a red headed girl come out from behind one of the temple buildings. She shuffled her feet forward towards them. Her arms across her chest, as if attempting to cradle herself. The girl was looking at Usagi. Rei could see the ginger haired girl's jaw clench.</p><p>"This is my best friend Naru Osaka!"</p><p>"Usagi-chan!" Her best friend nudged her with an elbow. "I told you not to tell her our <em>names</em>," she said under her breath. "Now she can put a hex on us." Usagi hadn't heard her friends mumbles, instead she plowed on with her conversation.</p><p>"This is my friend Rei-chan!" she told Naru. "She's gonna come shopping with us!" Rei looked back at Usagi. <em>Rei-chan?</em> They just met and she introduced her as if they'd been friends forever. "We better hurry up, we're already late to meet Ami-chan at the arcade."</p><p>"Let's just hope she doesn't curse us," Naru continued to talk under her breath looking quickly towards the priestess. Usagi continued to pull her along chatting and asking questions. On the bus, the blue-eyed girl rested her head against Rei's shoulder.</p><p>As the four girls browsed one of the clothing shops, a boy came running towards them. He had overly large glasses. He was short and rather gangly looking. His hair was a horrid mess.</p><p>"Um...Usagi-san, Naru-san, Ami-san," he said, his eyes flickered over to Rei.</p><p>"Umino-san," the three nodded. Usagi and Naru rolled their eyes.</p><p>"You should know," he said. He put his hand up to cover the side of his mouth trying to block the words that from the priestess. "That girl's a witch. You have to watch-"</p><p>Usagi suddenly threw her shoe at the his head. He fell immediately. He clasped both hands on his forehead and moaned in pain.</p><p>"She's my friend. Beat it loser." Rei watched as Usagi marched over. "People are so jealous. It's so annoying. -Ouch!" Rei watched as Usagi clutched her chest.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing, I probably, probably ate too much. You know... ingestion" She waved it off.</p><p>"Indigestion?" Rei corrected. Usagi shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Come on, let's go look at shoes. I think I broke mine on Guiro-san's head," she smiled. Rei felt a weight being lifted from her entire being. A weight she wasn't even aware she'd had. She looked at Usagi and felt hope, perhaps she wouldn't live a lonely life.</p><p>",~```~,"</p><p>= = ". * ." = =</p><p>It was the early evening by the time they made it to the hospital. The sun was low, readying for his rest, as the moon had just begun to wake. The sky was painted with beautiful tints of purple and shades of blue. The temperature had also dropped by several degrees, indicating that night was coming upon them. As Rei followed Mamoru into the hospital, she wondered if the Tsukinos were there, or her <em>other</em> friends. She stopped.</p><p>Mamoru was already at the elevators when he found Rei was no longer behind him. He retraced his steps and found her frozen in the adjacent hall.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Hearing his deep voice interrupted her whirling thoughts. She looked at him and saw he was signaling her to follow. Mamoru still had his sunglasses still on; in normal circumstances she would have thought it weird. But her mind was to busy running through different scenarios involving The Tsukinos and the <em>others</em>. She was going through all the possible responses to the best and worst case scenarios. As her brain spun, she followed Mamoru like a zombie, not speaking a word. She walked behind him, followed him into the elevator all the way to Usagi's room. They were both fortunate not to run into any family or other acquaintances; which, in hindsight, should have set off some alarms.</p><p>"Go ahead," he motioned to the entry.</p><p>Rei took a few steps to the door. Her tan hands shook as they touched the knob; fingers trembling as she opened the door. It took a while before the raven haired girl could bring her head to look up. All she heard was the steady beats of the heart monitor. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She threw back her shoulders and took a step forward.</p><p>"Being lazy again, huh?" she heard herself say. She sauntered over to the large window. "You've got to quit with the act meatball head. People are even buying plants! I can't believe you're making people buy you stuff!" The teen picked up the small pot at the window; a small pod had opened and had already begun to grow. "Next thing you know, this rooms gonna be full of flowers. Do you know how much flowers cost! Everyone's gonna feel like they have to get you some. It's selfish is what it is! You only think about yourself!" She put down the plant and noticed the broken handle on the sink. "And you're already breaking things!" She cried out exasperated.</p><p>She huffed and took the knob. <em>I still might be able to fix it, </em>she thought despite the rather warped metal nub. <em>It looks like someone cut through it was a serrated knife.</em> But she could try and push it in. <em>Maybe the handle has a smaller hole and I can fit it in there... Maybe?</em> She pushed it onto the side, and twisted slowly, hoping she'd feel something fall into place. She had suspected the metal would grind against each other, but she as she slowly moved it forward and backward it, it felt soft, as if the two sides were made of clay. She gently removed her hand, one finger at a time, hoping it would balance once her last finger left. Once she verified it was balanced, she tuned the lever. Water poured out. <em>Success! </em>She twisted it back and made sure the water was completely shut off.</p><p>"Ha! Once again, I'm fixing what <em>you</em> messed up." She smiled and turned to gloat, expecting to hear an objection or see a tongue sticking out at her. Her face fell. Usagi was still lying in bed with her eyes closed.</p><p>"Get up already!" Rei yelled, kicking the leg of the bed. "Enough! Hurry up and get up. You win alright!" Her hands were fisted at her sides. "You got the attention you wanted! We get it!" Yet, her friend remained immobile. Her violet eyes focused intensely on her Usagi's lips. She wanted to see it twitch, a tell tale sign that this whole thing was just a very bad joke. But it never came. She swallowed hard, and bit her lip.</p><p>The priestess hadn't said anything for five minutes now. She looked down at her brown leather shoes. Using the side of her left foot, she pushed off her right shoe, and then repeated the action to the other side. Quietly, she climbed onto the bed, adjusting herself to lay on her left, her body facing the sleeping girl. She allowed her head to sink into the pillow beside the Usagi's and lay quietly observing her sleep.</p><p>"It's me," she said softly. "I'm sorry, I-I just-" she was at a loss for words. Her emotions hung on her heart and it made her ache. "Usa I'm…I'm so sorry." The drops of water fell onto the white pillow case, it's cheap cotton fabric soaked it up quickly like an animal dying of thirst. "I was just so mad and I- you're my best friend, my first friend." She could feel the fabric beside her face dampening. "I-I love you the most. So you-you just can't leave me! YOU CAN'T!" Her sadness morphed into anger, "I swear if you don't wake up, I won't forgive you." She paused, as if waiting for a response. Once again, her emotions turned, sliding into devastation. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arm around her best friend whispering, "I don't hate you. I love you. I love you! And I promise I'll never nag on you again if you just wake up. I promise. I know, I <em>know</em> I don't deserve it but please." she sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Edge of Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Key for Symbols:</strong>
</p><p><strong>= = ". * ." = = : </strong>Text under or above this symbol indicates that the story is current/ if it is used within a paragraph already established as current it means a change in POV</p><hr/><p><strong>",~~," : </strong>Text under or above this mark indicates past/ if it is used within a paragraph already established as past it means a change in POV</p><hr/><p>
  <em>As One</em>
</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>
  <strong>Edge of Earth</strong>
</p><p>",~~,"</p><p>= = ". * ." = =</p><p>"~ , , ,~'"</p><p>When he was first presented the blueprint of <em>Tsuki E No Tōtatsu</em>, he was immediately intrigued. It was like the designer had peered into his dreams and ascertained his need for a stairway to the moon. The balconies of each floor rotated with every apartment, resembling a volute of stairs. Magnificent in its aesthetic, its spiraling design ascended the sky, as if trying to accomplish what the tower of babel could not.</p><p>That next night he dreamt of climbing to its top, his black cape billowing in the wind. The tip balanced the illuminating sphere in the sky, forming a pathway to the ground of the moon. For years he'd stood on the edge of the earth, the Princess beyond reach, looking up at the sky. But now, <em>Tsuki E No Tōtatsu </em>bestowed him access. From that day on, the setting had changed; he stood meters away. Yet still her message remained same, 'Retrieve the Silver Crystal.'</p><p>Swaggering into his apartment via balcony, Tuxedo mask tossed the rainbow crystal upwards and caught it on its way downward. He felt smug. Successful. There were two in his possession now. <em>It's only a matter of time,</em> he thought just as he fell asleep.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was, warm wind, contrary to its typical coolness. <em>Why is it so hot?</em> As soon as his feet touched the Moon's floor, he could sense something was wrong. She faced away from him, as she always did. He waited for her to turn and whisper softly of the silver stone. Instead, he was met with panic; eyes overwhelmed with fear.</p><p>"Please," she trembled. "Please, help us. She's burning."</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>The sound of his blaring phone ripped him from his somniatory state. Shoving the phone to his ear he grunted.</p><p>"Yea?" He demanded; not bothering with formalities. Whoever called him at such an inappropriate time didn't deserve such courtesy.</p><p>"Mamoru?"</p><p>"Motoki?" Mamoru opened his left eye and shifted his head slightly, squinting at the large digital clock beside his bed. "Why're you calling me at three in the morning!"</p><p>"Listen, I need you to give Unazuki-chan the key to open the arcade."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The key is at my place, in the kitchen drawer next to the utensils. You know the one."</p><p>"Damn it Motoki," he grumbled.</p><p>The fact that Motoki was still unwilling to give his little sister a key to his apartment was annoying. He didn't see why Furuhata was so protective. 'I don't want her inviting some guy over while I'm not there!'</p><p>He tried arguing the man's choice, 'Come on, it's Unazuki here, she's your sister.' But the arcade manager refused, paranoid his baby sister would somehow sneak out from her parents and make his apartment her secret love nest. It was ridiculous.</p><p>"Thanks. I gotta go," there was a short pause; Mamoru could hear Furuhata shout to someone, "HEY!" Before hanging up.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, he groaned. The arcade opened at 5:00 am, but started prepping at 4:30. It was past 3:00 already, <em>it'd be illogical to go back to bed now, </em>he thought swinging his legs over the bed. <em>Might as well work out. I need some endorphins, fuckin' Motoki, give your sister a damn key</em>!</p><p>Japan's legal motorbike noise limit was roughly seventy decibels. When Mamoru tested his KTM, it registered at 85, which forced him to purchase an exhaust silencer. With it put on, the sound decreased by half. He bought the bike four months ago; an upgrade from his last. Its body black, with orange weaved into its different parts. When it came to driving, he preferred the bike. It was sleek, fast, and exhilarating.</p><p>He drove to the arcade with five minutes to spare. As he parked his bike Unazuki stood on the curb. He pulled the keys from his pocket.</p><p>"Convince your brother to give you a spare," he irked taking his helmet off.</p><p>"I tried!"</p><p>He placed the visor under his arm. "You still with that boy from school?" The ginger nodded nonchalantly. "Yea well, break up and he'll give you a key." His full lips lifted into a small smile.</p><p>She blushed, it was hard not to when the man smiling at her looked as gorgeous as he did. She pushed his shoulder.</p><p>"That's not nice Mamoru-san."</p><p>"Where's Motoki?"</p><p>"Oh, he's at the hospital. He's not checked in or anything," she added hurriedly. "He said something about girls. I dunno. It was too early in the morning," she grumbled. "Thanks." Bowing before heading to the store.</p><p>When the girl had unlocked the arcade's front door, he took out his phone. The mobile rang twice before he answered.</p><p>"Done." Had Mamoru been anyone else, his greeting would have come off as obnoxious. However, being best friends allowed one the freedom to cut through the social pompous etiquette.</p><p>"Thanks, man."</p><p>"Unazuki said you're at the hospital."</p><p>"Yea. I just finished talking with the police. You won't believe wh-"</p><p>"What happened?" On the other side of the phone Motoki rolled his eyes. When it came to him, Mamoru wasn't interested in the "fluff," it was "let's get straight to business." Contrastingly, when they were surrounded by others, he behaved with a professional, albeit reserved, demeanor. His aloof manner was interpreted as cool. There were two sides of his best friend, and if he was extremely honest, the blonde felt special that Mamoru only shared the other side with him.</p><p>"Usagi-chan was attacked by -"</p><p>"She what!?" Motoki nearly dropped his phone. His hands went up in surprise, sending his phone up in the air, it fumbled from one hand and then, luckily, caught by the other. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"It was a monster. I drove the girls -"</p><p>"What hospital!" Furuhata pulled the phone from his ear. In all the years he'd known Mamoru, he'd never yelled at him before. He'd done it twice now in less than a minute, the volume, tone, and urgency made his hands sweat.</p><p>"Uh, uh, Ju-ju," he stuttered. "Juban Gen-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>His first memory was of a woman asking him if he remembered his name. It was not a clear memory; he could not recall her face or her voice. But the way he <em>felt</em> upon hearing the question, remained solid- <em>empty.</em></p><p>Because he had no identification, he was referred to as Nanashi Gonbei. According to his medical charts he suffered from a broken arm and amnesia. Fortunately, there was no internal damage. The bones would heal, as for his memories, the doctors could provide no guarantees. It could come back on their own, but for some they didn't. It was a case by case basis. When it came to children whom had no memory or family, they were released to social services. They would sent to an orphanage, until they found a foster family willing to take them.</p><p>Gonbei was sent to a small orphanage in Azabu where he lived with twenty other children, cramped and confused. A month later he was called to the main office. He was met by the orphanage overseer and a man dressed in a dark blue suit. His eyes were the color of caramel and his hair was an extremely light shade of blonde; it almost looked white.</p><p>"Gonbei-chan this is Tanaka-sama,"she said. "He's an associate of your parents."</p><p>The man, whose eyes had locked on the child since he'd come in through the front door, nodded his head once. With his shoulder's squared, he kept his stare on the boy. His eyes devoid of judgement and emotion.</p><p>"Your name is Mamoru Chiba," his voice sounded cold. "You are the first and only son of Daichi Chiba and Akahana Chiba." He continued, "Your father owned Chiba corp. You are now its heir. I am their executor and trustee."</p><p>"Where are my parents?"</p><p>"They're dead. They did not survive," his casual and insensitive tone disturbed the social services director. She had intended to give Nanashi the news in an appropriate manner, with a counselor. She took his hand and patted it softly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I know it's difficult to hear. If you need to-"</p><p>"Chiba-kun, you will be coming to live with me." The director looked up to Tanaka, her eyes disapproving.</p><p>"Yes." She said turning her gaze back to the child and smiled gently. "Tanaka-sama knew your parents very well. You get to live with a family of your own! Isn't that exciting!" The overseer did her best to sound enthusiastic. "It's very..." she paused to look back at the executor.</p><p>She didn't like him. He was frigid, reserved, and unattached. It wasn't healthy for a child who experienced a traumatic event to be raised by a head of household like Tanaka. Gonbei was in an extremely fragile state. The families characteristics and personality would influence his own. But there was nothing she could do to prevent the adoption. She hadn't the power, and Japan would never have enough money to challenge the Chiba corporation. She could only hope that the man married a woman with a positive and gentle demeanor.</p><p>"...fortunate."</p><p>The director, in a small way, had been granted her wish. Tanaka's wife was a gentle soul. Conventionally, Koto Tanaka would never be considered beautiful. She was a large woman with dark gold hair and tiny copper colored eyes. Her nose reminded Mamoru of a tortoise; the tip drew down resembling the turtle's head and the ala of her nose its fins. There were little lines at the corner of her eyes that crinkled whenever she smiled; crows feet permanently etched into her skin. It contributed to the most beautiful thing about Koto Tanaka: her ability to laugh and smile through most anything. The ends of her large lips would rise so high that it lifted the fat from her cheeks to rest under her eyes. It was very odd that someone of Hisoka Tanaka's stature to have married Koto.</p><p>Hisoka Tanaka came from a well respected family; a long line of doctors and financiers. He was not an ugly man. He was a little more than average in his appearance. His face was angular, definable cheekbones, filled lips, and a strong jaw. He could have married a pretty woman with fine physical features. Yet, for some reason, Hisoka had chosen to marry Koto. Mamoru learned, from his adoptive family, that Hisoka was completely and utterly besotted with his wife long before he proposed to her. He'd met her in his early twenties. She worked at a little toy shop located at the corner of his firm. He'd seen her when he went in to buy his nephew a gift. At first, Mamoru had assumed that Koto had been much lovelier in her youth. But, after looking at pictures, he saw that she looked very much the same.</p><p>When he first met his adoptive mother, he thought they'd had an arranged marriage. That the trustee had married her for some underlying reason. Surprisingly, he found that there had been no benefits in marrying her, it was actually the opposite. His adoptive brother had, accidentally let out, that his mom's family had been in great debt. Only after covertly observing the two did he conclude that the man genuinely loved his wife. It was only with her that he smiled. When he thought no one was around, he'd touch her hand or whisper words of love. But, with everyone else Tanaka was a very cold and dismissive man.</p><p>Despite Koto's sweet temperament, Tanaka's home was still a very stringent one. The household was run by the butler and head housekeeper. They shared the same personality as their employer. In fact, they had worked for the elder Tanaka family before Hisoka married. After he established a household of his own, the butler and housekeeper joined them. The butler was a very reserved man. Things had to stay on schedule and completed on time. Promptness was his main concern. The housekeeper was an austere woman. The household always had to be in order. Organization was something she drilled into the boys.</p><p>However, Mamoru detested the housekeeper. She constantly sought to be near Tanaka. Whenever he was around she'd change her voice sounding sickeningly sweet. She doted on him like a wife. It also angered him how dismissive the housekeeper was of his adoptive mother. She often ignored Koto; sometimes even sneering at her. But, Hisoka's wife never seemed to let it bother her. In any case, the butler would always tend to whatever it was that the housekeeper had ignored. It wasn't until after he left the Tanaka household, that he learned how very in love that butler was with Koto.</p><p>Mamoru Chiba was an extremely handsome child. But as he grew, he became more so. His parents genetics largely contributed to that. The Chiba's had been a beautiful couple. They were physically superior. Their skin flawless, their noses without any odd angles, lips that were naturally plump and colored, cheekbones that accented their perfect heart shaped faces, and silky smooth ebony colored hair. Yet, despite their flawless appearance the two were not in love. They never cared for the other, but it was their duty to their namesakes to have a child. The one thing they had shared, was their complete love for their son. But, other than that, they had not held one another dear.</p><p>When Chiba was nine, he was approached by a talent agent at a trip to the mall. He'd asked the child's adoptive parents if they'd allow Mamoru to model at their agency. Hisoka immediately refused. Mamoru Chiba was the head of the Chiba corporation and the only child of the Chiba family. To go into such an egregious path in the entertainment field would denigrate his family name. It would impact the company and cause the Chiba reputation harm.</p><p>At sixteen Mamoru left the Tanaka household. He purchased an apartment at <em>Tsuki E No Totatsu</em>. By then, his time at the Tanaka's had greatly impacted his personality. Mamoru was a very reserved man, punctual, and organized. However, he knew when and how to smile when the occasion warranted. He learned that from Tanaka's grooming. He'd taken Chiba to many corporate functions. It was pertinent that they know that Mamoru was the heir, and he needed to learn to mingle and speak the language of such status like a noble.</p><p>Hisoka Tanaka called him to his office on his sixteenth birthday.</p><p>"Mamoru Chiba," he'd said. "It's time," he picked up one of the many papers from his desk and turned it around so the teen could see. "I have fulfilled my responsibility. According to your parents' will, it was requested, if anything should happen to them, that I raise you until you are sixteen, and groom you until you are old enough to take over as head of Chiba corporation at twenty-five. It is now time to leave my house. Here are five new structures being built, you will select one. I will, as requested, continue to groom you until twenty-five. We will continue to study all of the corporations, all of it's subsidiaries, every contract, every partnership. We will continue to go to functions and continue to maintain all relationships we have."</p><p>"This one- Tsuki E No Tontasu." Mamoru said, Tanaka nodded.</p><p>"You will need an office and guest room."</p><p>"I'm fine with one bedroom"</p><p>"My decision is final. I will have all the documents set up in your office. You will not get a job anywhere else. Your focus will be on obtaining your degree, and continuing to function as the 'face' of Chiba corp until you are twenty-five. These things will not be negotiated. However, your inheritance does have its stipulations. They include marriage, pregnancy, homosexuality, religion, degree path, and anything else that might damage the Chiba name. Do you understand?" Mamoru nodded in understanding.</p><p>"You must give verbal confirmation."</p><p>"Yes, I understand."</p><p>"You will sign here as proof that you were given a briefing of this part of the will. There is more. But they cannot be divulged until you reach certain conditions."</p><p>Mamoru signed.</p><p>"I will make a two copies for you to keep. You must always keep two contracts in two separate places. This ensures its safety. Do not lose them. Without them I can take all you money, all your inheritance, you will have nothing."</p><p>"Yes. I understand."</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Moving to Japan was a drastic decision. When Aliyah decided, Carmen had just broken up with her, 'I just...don't love you anymore...I'm sorry.' Just days later a position at a Juban General Hospital in Japan opened up. She immediately applied. A week later she received an offer letter and flew out. A transition from American culture to Japanese culture was a difficult one; however being black on top of that made it even more difficult. Although the Japanese people were polite, they were also extremely prejudice against her darkened skin. But, in these past months she started feeling at home. She got along with nearly all the nurses, except for Iwa Maeda. That woman was a witch.</p><p>She sighed. Tonight was date night with Aimi...well technically yesterday. She'd gotten called by the hospital. A couple of the nurses had called in sick. Aimi, that beautiful woman, was so understanding. 'My darling, don't worry. You must do your sacred duty. I am blessed to have such an honorable darling.' Still, Aliyah apologized. Carmen was never that way. However, the Japanese culture could not contrast America's more. The Northern American society was a "me" culture: people putting their own interests first. With the Japanese, they put their culture and people first. They had a very strong pride in their Japanese ancestry.</p><p>The dark woman was staring outside, when she noticed a motorcycle race through the parking lot. The man pulled his bike up at the front entrance. He didn't even bother to park it, he simply threw off his helmet and ran away, the bike dropped to the gravel. She watched as he dashed towards her, to the entrance of the hospital.</p><p>The first thing she noticed about the young man was his physicality. He was extremely beautiful. He had a perfect blend of feminine and masculine features. She admired the art of it. She watched as he sprinted to the front, running straight into the front desk. Being the nosy woman she was, she followed.</p><p>"Usagi Tsukino!" he yelled. Tashi was working the front desk. She watched as the older woman typed the information. "Are you her blood relative sir?"</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>"Are you a blood relative?" The man, whoever he was, leaned closer to the counter.</p><p>"SIR!" He was speaking in a very low intimidating tone. Then he suddenly bent over and turned the computer. He scanned the screen quickly, found what he wanted, and started walking away. "It's blood relatives ONLY!" she shouted at him. But he ignored her and continued walking. "Call security!" She commanded.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Mamoru continued to run, zig zagging across the hospital. The security was after him now. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>Whilst running he noticed an employees only door that was slightly ajar. Quickly, he wrenched the door open and hurried inside. The dark haired man huffed and sat on the floor. He'd have to lay low for a little. Once the upheaval passed, he would be able to see her.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>He began having dreams about the Moon Princess when he was fourteen. She came to him in all her splendor pleading for the silver crystal. The Princess, <em>she</em> was all he could think about. Her long silvery hair, her sheen white dress, her silky glowing skin. She was <em>his</em>, his meant to be. Rescuing her was crucial, for only then could his memories be restored; each rainbow crystal brought him closer, closer to <em>his</em> Princess, closer to his memories. And then one day, just outside OSA-P jewelry shop, he met Usagi Tsukino.</p><p>Upon their first meeting he assessed she was a student at the private Juban Junior High School. Their seifuku was recognizable to anyone living in a twenty mile radius: pleated blue skirt that fell just past the knees; the white long sleeve blouse; the dark naval style collar tied in the front. He noticed that she had adhered a red bow on the front of her uniform, placed just at the knot of her naval collar. It was an accessory that was unique unto her.</p><p><em>That</em> failed math test. He'd made the comment flippantly; a behavior he picked up from Hisoka. He noticed her after the insult. She had such odd hair, and before he could stop himself he'd made another rude statement. She stomped over, angrily retracting her test, making a face before walking away. He didn't think any thing of it at the time. But later that day, he'd found himself thinking about her again.</p><p>The girl with golden hair in odango styled pigtails; large azure eyes that were wide with appall at his first offense, then turned dark sapphire at the second. The girl with the heart shaped face, skin a shade of tanned ivory and cheeks that flushed like candied apples in embarrassment. The girl with a tiny nose that came to tip and nostrils that flared when he scoffed at her large red thirty. The girl with lips that were plump, tiny and a natural tint of pink that had parted to reveal a bubble gum tongue when she blew a raspberry in his face. That odd hair, the face she made. He grinned to himself.</p><p>"So, what're you smiling about?" Motoki asked.</p><p>He'd shaken his head and replied, "Nothing."</p><p>Then he ran into her again...more like she ran into him. She bowed in apology, and he immediately recognized that odd hairstyle. He started talking before he even realized it. When his ears caught up with his diatribe, he cringed inwardly. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists to the side. He remembered thinking, <em>how cute,</em> as she was shouting back at him.</p><p>He started developing a strange feeling when around her. but he couldn't determine what it was. What he did know was she gave him awkward bodily sensations. Things he wasn't familiar with. His stomach, for example, felt like...a tickle...or a flutter. His heartbeat quickened and his palms became sweaty. Later, he would try to decipher what it was the girl with the odd hair was creating.</p><p>He bequeathed her the moniker Odango Atama. Originally, it had been a literal observation. Her hairstyle made it look like she had buns on her head. It wasn't intended to be a sobriquet, but when she bumped into him he realized he didn't know her name. Hence, he referred to her description odango atama. When he witnessed her heated response though, he felt excited. Eventually he learned her given name from Motoki, Usagi Tsukino.</p><p>There was something about Usagi Tsukino. She was like a magnetic force, he was constantly drawn to her. He looked for her. He proceeded to, purposely, run into her. He was quite sure that he'd be categorized as a minor stalker. But, he couldn't seem to control himself. She took up half his dreams. The other half being the obscure Princess.</p><p>He yearned to see Usagi smile at him, but couldn't bring himself to say anything that would. Each time he saw her, he teased her. It was elating to watch her face contort or see her stomp around. It had started out as a defense mechanism. She was fourteen; it was inappropriate to find someone so young desirable. It made him feel guilty and rather 'dirty.' He reasoned if she detested him, she'd distance herself. Things went exactly as planned...too well though. She developed such an adverse reaction to him, that being within his vicinity was, for her, overbearing. He hadn't meant for that to occur. He'd only meant to dispel, to the public, that he was not attracted to the junior high-schooler. He didn't want her to run away. He still wanted to see her.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Waiting was something he was accustomed to. His time sporting his cape and mask required him to remain concealed for, sometimes, hours. Regardless, as he stood in the darkened room he could not patiently wait. Only ten minutes passed, well...less than ten. But the minutes were long. He was anxious and uneasy, standing up, sitting down, pacing around. <em>I need to see her. I need to know she was okay</em>.</p><p>Although he was able to glean her room number from the front desk computer, he was unable to find any information on her condition. His thoughts were running in a loop. <em>How is she? What's wrong? How did it happen? Is she okay? Why did this happen?</em></p><p>Unable to stay put, Mamoru left the room. He straightened up, and walked as nonchalantly as possible to the elevators. His mind brought forth the image of the screen. The location 14 – C emerged; he pushed the metallic button. It took its time getting to the main floor. He cursed. <em>Why is it</em>, he thought, <em>whenever I'm in a hurry everything's so slow?</em> The elevator stopped five times before it made it to the fourteenth floor. Was there some mysterious all knowing force that was purposely trying to mess with him?</p><p>Once outside, Chiba gently pulled down the handle and opened it an inch. Peeking inside he could see Makoto's brown haired ponytail. She was standing there, looking out the window. He closed the door and banged his head against a wall. <em>How long is she going to take? I need to see her</em>. He couldn't just walk in when others were there. It would be odd, to anyone who knew them, Mamoru visiting Usagi.</p><p>He went back down the elevator, back to the same closet. He was lucky the first time, fleeing the security. The door was slightly ajar and it just so happened to be an employee room. It was safe from security. When he returned to it, it was not luck that allowed him in, but his forethought to rig the door. He slipped back into the room and sat back down. Whether he liked it or not, he'd have to wait.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>Less than a month after meeting her, he easily found that she spent a majority of the time at the Motoki's arcade. <em>Why didn't I ever notice she's a regular?</em> She skipped in, jumped near the counter, and ordered a chocolate milkshake. She always ordered food, although what she ordered changed depending on her mood. Prior to meeting her, he studied at his apartment or the university library. He'd decided to move his study spot to an empty booth in the arcade; arguing, to himself, that the change in venue was due to; the library facilitated offers of group study, to which disliked; his home afforded too many distractions. It had <em>nothing</em> to do with any <em>person</em> who came to the Crown.</p><p>Mamoru was a man that set and followed a routine, another trait he picked up from the Tanaka household. It was rare for him to change his habits. But when he did, he would subconsciously adapt a consistent pattern with it. In the arcade he sat at the same booth, at the end of the arcade in the corner. It was next to the window wall, which enabled him to view people bustling about the walk ways. Motoki, knowing his friend well, reserved the table for him; leaving a 'reserved seating' plaque on it. He sat against the wall so he faced the automatic doors. The position of the booth allowed him to monitor all of the diner and part of the arcade. His alter ego knew it was a perfect place to gather information and study the habits and patterns of those who frequented arcade.</p><p>Oddly, Chiba had the unusual desire to forgo his typical look: green jacket, black shirt, and slacks. Instead he wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt, a gift from his college friend Kobayashi. Although he sat in his favored booth, he chose to face in the opposite direction, the sliding doors behind and the white plastered wall directly in front. He'd been sitting, reading a contract draft for a little more than thirty minutes when he heard her. In four months he'd come to know her voice well. But even if he was uncertain, when he heard Naru's laugh he was positive that Odango had walked in. Naru had a very peculiar laugh; it was like a long series of hiccups. He heard them slide in the booth just behind him.</p><p>The university man's habitual routine was an advantage for Usagi. Since he faced the doors she could clearly see his face as soon as she walked in, that and his signature jacket always alarmed her of his presence. Therefore, avoiding him on her bad days was an easy task. If she saw him, she'd head somewhere else. Today when she walked in, she didn't see his face nor his trademark jacket.</p><p>"I like him...a lot," he overheard her say. She was located directly behind him; they were sitting back to back, seperated only by the backs of their booths. He knew she was with Naru, he'd heard as much. He wasn't sure if that new girl was with them. A little while ago, a girl with dyed blue hair had begun spending time with them. What was once a duo was now a trio. He didn't hear anyone other than Odango and her ginger haired friend, so it was possible she wasn't there. <em>No</em>, that wasn't her. His little Odango would never leave a friend out. The short haired girl was there, she just hadn't spoken yet.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>"I...I think about him all the time. Do you think...maybe...he notices me?" She asked them.</p><p>"Hmmm," Naru looked up, resting her chin on her hand. "Does he have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"I don't know...I've never asked him," she flushed, pushing her pointer fingers against one another nervously. "But, he smiles at me all the time." She bit her lip. Mamoru listened in anxiously. <em>Is it me?</em></p><p>"But isn't that like...his job? What'dya think Ami-chan?" The short haired girl sat immersed in her book.</p><p>"Ami!" Usagi cried, jumping up from her seat and slapping the book in the girl's hands down. The book hit the table with a thump. "Are you even listening! This is important! This is my love life we're talking about!" She whined sitting back down.</p><p>"Oh, oh, oh," she said looking to her friends surprised, almost like she was unaware she even had any. "Of course I was listening," she blushed. "You're in love with Motoki-san and want him to be your boyfriend, but..." There was a sudden spike in his body. It felt as if his blood was boiling. "But..."</p><p>"You're out of luck Odango Atama," he interrupted. He turned his torso, allowing his head to look over at hers. Her face snapped towards him. Her eyes were like dark sapphires; she stared into his cerulean eyes.</p><p>"Get lost baka! And what are you doing being creepy and listening in on our conversation, huh?! Jerk." She pulled her knees under her bottom to grant her height. Her head and shoulders past the top of the seats.</p><p>"It just so happens," he mocked, "That I'm your crush's best friend. And as his best friend I have to look out for snot nosed children like you," Mamoru sneered. "He has a girlfriend. Her name is Reika, she's beautiful and smart, and a whole bunch of other things you're not. It also helps that she's not a little kid who plays little video games."</p><p>The blonde's eyes widened in shocked. She bit at her cheek and then dropped her head down. She was staring at the partition the back of the booths created. Her eyes focused on the red padding that covered it.</p><p>"He's never going to give you a second glance. He's in love with Reika, in fact, they live together. So you shouldn't waste his time trying to follow him like a lost little puppy." His eyes narrowed, with her head bowed all he could see was the top of her hair. ,"When it comes down to it, he will never be interested in someone like you." He exhaled loudly, "You know, you should thank me for being so honest with you."</p><p>He heard an extremely soft thud, then another, and another. He looked down at the top of the seat and saw little water droplets. For a second he wondered if there was a leak. He quickly looked at the ceiling for signs of water damage, he quickly assessed there was none, and looked back at girl. Her head was still bent. When she finally lifted them up, he saw she was crying. But it wasn't her normal wailing. She simply looked at him, tears falling silently from azure irises. She picked up her back pack and left, her two friends looked coldly at him before leaving to her. He didn't see her for two weeks after that.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>For the first time, Mamoru examined the closet. Initially, he'd assumed the space to be a supply room. Fortuitously, he discovered it was a dry cleaning room. On the other side of the wall was a mechanical belt, filled with fresh cleaned uniforms. Each one was wrapped in plastic; ready to be used for the day. He stood up and took one of longest doctor's jackets he could find. Generally, being tall was an attractive feature in a man. However, in that moment, whilst trying to find a doctor's coat he cursed being above average. Finding a coat that could fit him comfortably was time consuming. They were either too short or too tight. Had he not been in hiding, he would have shouted in frustration. Eventually he found one, it was on the shorter side, but at least it fit his broad shoulders.</p><p>After years of attending functions, gatherings, and ceremonies, Mamoru Chiba knew how to exude an unquestionable professional air. The first ceremony he went to, at eight, was a Tanabata festival. He had not gone as a participant, he attended to provide a sense of security for those in Chiba corp. Tanaka had trained him everyday for a month; he was expected to radiate humility, authority, and strength. Despite being a child, he had a multitude of responsibilities to maintain his reputable name. Therefore, pretending to be a doctor was nothing but child's play. No one would question such a confident and intimidating man.</p><p>Taking the elevator to the fourteenth floor, he turned left to the hallway that marked A – K. Floor fourteen was dedicated to the TICU, trauma intensive care unit. Based on his medical courses he knew not everyone who checked into TICU was on the verge of dying. However, he also knew that the statistics evidenced that one-third of those who did died.</p><p>It is important to remember that when one is in a situation where they may be caught in the act of lying, never hesitate with one's actions. A slight pause in actions and even with words can indicate insecurity and fear. Arriving at her room, he opened the door. He then took the chart on opposite side of the door. He didn't bother to look whether or not someone was there. With the clipboard in one hand he walked over to the front desk.</p><p>"14-C, the chart is missing. Can you put that together?"</p><p>He didn't bother to look at the person, he wasn't even sure if they were male or female. Once he gave the directions he left as if he had another appointment. He returned to the ground floor, back to the dry cleaning room. If there was an area that they kept the cleaned clothes, logically there would be another room close by to have them dry cleaned. Spotting it a few feet away, he quickly disrobed, opened the door and threw the jacket in the bin. Now that he had the information, he could go through his text books to find out what happened.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>It was a miserable two weeks. He had no desire to do anything: eat, sleep, study, fight. He was useless on the battle field. He hadn't seen Odango in two weeks. She was definitely avoiding Motoki, avoiding the arcade...avoiding him. He didn't run into her either. It was likely...that she hadn't left her house. He was walking through the park when he at long last, saw her. She had a new girl in her small group.</p><p>She sat next to a raven haired girl with the most interesting eyes. He walked towards them slowly, afraid if she spotted him, she'd elope. Her best friend Naru was standing a few feet away from the blonde. She looked extremely uncomfortable. The blue haired girl sat on the other end of the bench with a textbook.</p><p>"Ami!" Naru sounded quite exasperated with the book worm. She snatched the book away from her and put it under her arm. "We're here to have fun! Well..." she started to mumble. Her eyes flickered over to the long haired girl; she looked back at Naru.</p><p>"Oh shut it! You're so dramatic!" The raven head snapped. The two began shouting at one other.</p><p>Usagi laughed loudly. She was eating ice cream, and accidentally snorted some of the confection. She started choking. Mamoru laughed so hard he fell onto his back side. He laughed so hard, his side cramped. When he finished, he stood up and dusted his pants, continuing to chuckle.</p><p>"Odango Atama! You're a riot! You're the only one who could choke on ice cream!" She was standing close to him, he could smell her, she smelled like vanilla ice cream and bacon. He was staring at two sapphires. He'd stopped laughing as soon as he realized her nearness. She was so close, if he just bent down a little more... Then his face was freezing. She was pushing her ice cream into his face, and moving it around. She smashed it on his eyes, his nose, his mouth and his cheeks. He opened his eyes and found her smiling, her eyes glittering mischievously. She trailed the ice cream down his neck, which was oddly erotic. Something he would later bring up in daydreams. She finished by balancing the cone on the top of his head.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. She turned around and skipped away.</p><p>"Oh my god Meatball Head!" The girl that had been sitting next to her jumped up to her feet and ran to the Mamoru with napkins. She tried to wipe him down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Meatball Head come over and help!" The other two were still in shock.</p><p>"He's fine," she waved her off and continued walking. "Let's go to the arcade, I'm hungry!" Both Naru and the other Juban student ran to catch up, whilst the other stayed back to assist him.</p><p>He learned the girl with interesting eyes's name was Rei Hino. A shinto priestess. She was a pretty raven haired girl, they had similar personalities, and she was extremely nice to him, unlike his Odango Atama. He started thinking of her like his own Unazuki, that and...ashamedly, she provided him more opportunities to see Usagi. He found, that whenever he agreed to hang out with her, it was nearly guaranteed that he'd meet up with his Odango.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>There were several dents on the left side of his bike and the side mirror had broken off. Luckily, his helmet was still there, albeit in bad condition since he literally threw it down. He picked up the motorcycle and got on. The fact that the bike still worked was the only thing that really mattered to him. The damage was only cosmetic. He wouldn't need to ask Saito to repair it, although he might request that he examine the bike just in case.</p><p>As Mamoru walked through the lobby he nodded at Jouji. The man was on the phone, but he smiled and lifted his head slightly in acknowledgment. It suddenly dawned on Chiba that he'd lost his phone. It was, likely, broken on the sidewalk in front of the arcade. He'd have to buy another. No matter, he could do that quickly tomorrow.</p><p>"Rei-chan?" Turning her head slowly, her violet eyes looked into his. She appeared sickly, despondent. Her matted hair enmeshed her forehead and the tresses tangled; her feet were bare and blackened; her arms tightened around her legs; her skin dull with the dried layer of sweat. After assessing her worn condition, he took out his card key and opened the door. "You should shower. Go ahead and throw your clothes in the wash and get cleaned up." As she went to clean herself up, he made his way to the main area.</p><p>He didn't care for his living room. It was filled with furniture that was barely used. When he'd get home at the end of the day, the large space made him feel empty; as if it was taunting him. But, when he did have a get-together, the furniture came in handy. It was something people liked to use as an ice breaker. 'Wow, your furniture is gorgeous.' Although, there weren't many parties he hosted; a majority of the time it was Motoki. Furuhata loved using his apartment for his gatherings.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>Mamoru met the arcade manager when he was sixteen. After he successfully moved into the furnished apartment he decided to survey the area. The distance from his apartment to the shopping district was a twenty to thirty minute walk. Once he saw the gold letters painted on the sliding door he walked in. He'd never been to an arcade before. The Tanaka's were not the type of parents who took their children to a gaming shop. The glass doors parted as soon as he stepped onto the carpeted area before the doors, its cold air condition blowing down.</p><p>He remembered it was loud. On the left side there were various machines. Some of them were large rectangles were kids stood in front yelling and pushing buttons. Some had seats where people pretended to drive. There were so many options of play. On the right side was a diner, gaudy red booths, and cheap leather stools that spun when sat on. Mamoru Chiba walked straight to the linoleum counter and sat on one of the tacky high bar stools. There was a menu propped up with a little metal contraption, he pulled it to him so he could read the options. Going through the different items, he realized there was no tying cuisine type from the myriad of choices. It looked like random foods thrown on a menu without any real consideration to the restaurateur.</p><p>"What's up. What can I get ya?" Chiba looked up from his menu to see a kid his age with dijon colored hair and dark green eyes. The guy was smiling, waiting for him to order. Mamoru thought the way he approached a customer was odd. Usually, the waiter introduced themselves and went into a memorized script from the restaurant.</p><p>"I haven't seen you before. You just move here?" Mamoru confirmed with a head nod. "You don't really talk much do ya?" The waiter laughed. He extended his hand, "I'm Motoki Furuhata."</p><p>"Mamoru Chiba," he said shaking the boys hand.</p><p>"My dad runs the joint. You transfer here or something?"</p><p>"No. I moved to an apartment here, but I still go to school in another district."</p><p>"Cool, cool, cool. You have family in the area?"</p><p>"No." Motoki laughed again. He found the guy's short responses hilarious. "Why're you laughing?"</p><p>"You. You're funny man." Mamoru quirked an eyebrow. "It's nothing bad," the employee said, putting his hands up in a 'don't be offended' gesture, while smiling. "Where do you go to school?"</p><p>"Daigaku."</p><p>"Holy shit! No way! That's for like, people with money!...Money, money," he emphasized, his eyes wide with shock. "You go to Daigaku and your family moved here to Juban-Azabu?" Motoki shook his head in disbelief. "This is like…a 'mid-level income bracket' town."</p><p>"It's just me," he clarified. "My parents are dead." Motoki's eyes shifted to the left.</p><p>"That sucks. Sorry." There was an awkward silence between the two. "Man, I feel like a jackass now. Tell you what, foods on me. What're you cravin'?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. I've never been to a place like this before."</p><p>"Most people like the burgers and milkshakes."</p><p>"That sounds good," said Mamoru.</p><p>The dark blonde went to the back and called out an order, then began blending the milkshake.</p><p>Suddenly, Mamoru felt bad that he'd made Motoki so uncomfortable. The topic of his parents' death was never an emotional one. Hisoka Tanaka was a very realistic man. Death was part of life and it was also part of his business. There were no need for tears when discussing it. Therefore, talking about not having parents wasn't something that discomforted him. The thing that did cause him dismay was his inability to remember.</p><p>However, he was aware that the general public found the topic of death an uncomfortable one. Yet at the same time, there weren't many situations that he had to mention his lack of parents. Everyone in the corporation and those who interacted with him knew.</p><p>When Motoki returned, Mamoru apologized for making him feel uneasy.</p><p>"What? Make me feel uncomfortable? I thought I was making you feel…sad or something." The teen gave a sigh of relief. Then smiled again. Mamoru noted that the guy was really into smiling. But, he supposed, it was something required in the customer service sector.</p><p>"So Daigaku. You must know really famous people, well…their kids I mean. Are you friends with anyone famous?"</p><p>"Not really. I don't have many friends. I have like…one or two." The sound of a bell interrupted them before Motoki could speak. He turned around to pick up the food and put the plate in front of Chiba.</p><p>"Well, now you've got three," the blonde said. Mamoru smirked. "So, I get off work in fifteen. Then we can hang over at your place."</p><p>Mamoru had just swallowed his first bite of the burger, when he finally processed what Motoki had said. He looked at the blonde in confusion.</p><p>"Did you just invite yourself over to my apartment?"</p><p>Motoki looked smug, nodding his head. "Yup, it something friends do. Invite themselves over. Especially when they find out their friend goes to Daigaku. I need to see your yearbook. I've gotta see the hotties at that prep school. Then there's the fact that you're probably loaded. Friends use their friends' money. It's like…a rule…of friendship."</p><p>Mamoru nearly choked on his second bite because he started laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Sitting on the couch near his window wall, he began reading through the report. When Motoki had stated that Usagi was in the hospital, his entire being went into overdrive. He couldn't hear anything else. The only thing he wanted to know was her whereabouts. So as he read through the cause, he felt dizzy. He placed the clipboard on the coffee table and leaned back into the chair.</p><p><em>She was attacked by a youma?</em> <em>How is that even possible?</em> He took several breaths to lower his heart rate. Perhaps he'd read it wrong. He picked up the papers and read it again.</p><p>"But I was there," he heard himself say out loud. "I didn't…I didn't see…Why didn't I…" He pulled at his hair in frustration, trying to recall the fight. He conjured the memory and tried to focus on the background, the small details. <em>Was she already down? When was she attacked? Did another youma come out after the first was vanquished by Sailor Moon?</em> He groaned audibly, huffing.<em> I should have stayed longer. If I had, she'd be okay</em>.</p><p>He read through her vitals, everything looked normal. He paused, the doctor noted that there was a sizable bruise that covered almost half her midsection. In fact, it was mentioned that she had several bruises on her body, many of them in different states of age. The fact that her vitals were normal should have been an indicator that she would recover quickly. Yet, at the bottom it stated she was in a coma and could find no reason for it.</p><p>There weren't many times that Mamoru felt overwhelmed. He wasn't prone to panic or fear. But that didn't mean he never had them. After his first panic attack the Tanakas had, secretly, phoned a trusted friend to diagnose and treat it. Once the doctor was finished they told the Tanakas that Mamoru was fine.</p><p>"The boy was having an emotional reaction, which is normal. But, the reason Chiba-kun had went into a panic was his inability to recognize the emotion. Therefore his brain tried to reject it which led to his physical reaction."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Koto asked. She wrapped her chubby arm to comfort the child.</p><p>"He has to learn to recognize he has an emotion and take a breath." The doctor bent down to the young boys level. "Sometimes you'll have to take several deep breaths. But you need to remind yourself, 'I'm just having an uncomfortable feeling, I am okay.'"</p><p>At twenty two Mamoru sat, repeating the same process: <em>recognize the emotion, inhale deeply, hold your breath, release air slowly</em>. She was in a coma and the doctors weren't sure why.<em> Recognize, inhale, hold, release.</em> He wasn't sure when, but at some point he'd closed his eyes. He was resting the back of his head on the top of the seat.</p><p>He heard Rei enter and take sit on the couch adjacent of him. She was quiet. She was, likely, processing all that happened. In traumatic situations, people often shut down. He was sure that was what was happening; he'd have to make sure he used as little words as possible and be direct. Otherwise, it would likely confuse her. But knowing it and putting it in to practice are two separate things. He felt like shaking her, demanding she explain everything from start to finish. As a doctor he would be faced with similar cases, where he felt the opposite of what was demanded. Even as the head of the corporation there had been contracts that were signed, despite his disliking the person. It was business. So he asked her in a calm voice, what was wrong.</p><p>She revealed what he already knew. It irritated him that she didn't have any more information and that she'd gone into a haze once they arrived at the hospital. But, it wasn't her fault. When she voiced that what happened was her fault, he firmly disagreed; because it was <em>his</em> fault. <em>He</em> should have saved his Usagi.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>How was it, he thought, that he'd never seen her before and then suddenly she appeared everywhere he went? Was it fate? <em>Or it could b</em>e, his sneaky subconscious whispered, <em>that we purposely look for her?</em> If he wasn't so intent in crossing her path, then maybe he should stop taking the same route and routine, <em>if</em> he truly didn't care to see her. But if he purposely went out of his way to take a different path wasn't that the same as admitting he did care?</p><p>He didn't have time to be thinking about a child, he chided himself. He had a Princess waiting for him. He had a super heroine in an extremely alluring outfit that called to him. Odango was…well, he wasn't sure what she was.</p><p>The way she made him feel was weird. He wasn't familiar with it; it was foreign. For some odd reason she made him behave in the exact opposite of his regular apathetic personality. When she was around he felt an excitement that ran through his bones. He was eager to tease her, interact with her in a way he'd never with anyone else. It was like throwing caution to the wind.</p><p>However, there were times when he snapped back to reality; like a bucket of freezing water was dumped upon him. It was then that he'd slip back into his normal self. He was dismissive and uncaring. He walked away without looking back, often scolding himself for being unable to control his weird reaction to her. Why was it so hard to be himself around her?</p><p>She also made him do outrageous things, like follow her. He didn't understand his compulsion to see her. It was bordering on creeper status. It wasn't like he was obsessed with her. He could function just fine. It was his desire to see her that irritated him.</p><p>Identifying something that one has never come across is difficult. The only thing he knew, was to turn to research and books. His first instinct was to go to the University library's Medical floor. He sat with various books, trying to diagnose his condition. First, he wrote down the various symptoms that she caused: increase in heart rate, chest pain, unexpected behavior change, mental processes, increase in body temperature. What he discovered was, he might have any of the following: brain trauma, brain tumor, suffered from a mild heart attack, diabetes, various types of infections. In response to his findings, he scheduled a full medical work up. To his dismay, he found that he was perfectly healthy.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>Mamoru Chiba did not get to see Usagi Tsukino until 10:00 pm. Unsurprisingly, purchasing a doctor's coat was an easy task. They hadn't even asked for his credentials; the woman simply looked up, asked his name, and then embroidered it on the white robe. He waited until visiting hours were over, to ensure he didn't run into anyone, and made his way to her room without incident.</p><p>The first thing he saw, were her covered feet. The blanket that draped her body was a cheap tan cotton blanket. His eyes moved up, taking in the various mechanisms attached to her body, the needles in her veins, stickies that covered parts of her body to monitor her heart and brain. <em>So this is what it feels like, to be on the other side</em>. He never considered what it might be like to be the one receiving the results, than giving them.</p><p>It was strange. His future was never going to be in the medical field. It probably would have been best to go into business or law. However, the thought of healing people was attractive. According to his parents will, if he wanted his inheritance, there were only five possible college pathways that were allowed: business, law, medicine, engineering, architecture. So he chose medicine.</p><p>"Odango." he said softly, standing by the door. His hope for her to spring to life and yell, was diminished after a few seconds. Quietly, he headed to her bedside. His pupils dilated and his cobalt color darkened into a shade of navy. He extended his hand over her face; his fingers hovered over her cheek, then swiftly he retracted and placed them back in his pocket. He walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. It was obvious that someone had recently been sitting. The contour of the cushion dipped. He sat and stared at her hand, letting the silence sit among them.</p><p>"I'm not good at expressing my emotions, and it's never been something that I found particularly important. At the same time," he paused, "I'm not purposely dismissive of them either." He stopped for a moment, as if allowing her to take in his words. "The thing is…when I'm around you, I feel strange and I act bizarrely. It's never happened before. It's confusing.</p><p>You know," he continued. He pressed his elbows to his knees and leaned forward. "I tried to diagnose my condition. I can tell you with certainty that I found no helpful information in any medical text. But, thanks to you, I do know that I don't have any chronic illnesses; I'm perfectly healthy." He smiled and relaxed into the couch. He listened to the rhythm of the heart monitor, allowing the steady beat to wash over him.</p><p>"You going to university Odango? I don't know if you'd get in with 30% on math tests," he laughed. "Ah," he sighed, "You've got parents that'll probably push you to go. It's not so bad, depending on your major. With a personality like yours, you'd probably flourish there. It makes me a little jealous. Sometimes I wonder what Id've been like if I had parents. A good happy childhood without all that responsibility. But, honestly, the thought never goes far. It doesn't really bother me that I didn't.</p><p>Well, when you go to college Odango there are required courses. You can't whine and complain to administration about not wanting to take it. You have to take them and they're all the classes you constantly complain about: math, English, writing.</p><p>This year, I took poetry. I figured it would be the easiest. Poems are short, I wouldn't have to read any novels. Can you believe that I found my answer in a poem book? I'd been irritated all this time trying to diagnose my condition and I ended up finding the answer in English lit. Anyway," he shifted in his seat and took out a small white rectangle. "This is it." He waved the folded paper in the air. "It's by Pablo Neruda." He unfolded the parchment. <em>I can't do this</em>, he thought. She was in a coma, it<em> shouldn't</em> scare him. But for some reason it did. It wasn't as if she'd suddenly wake up as he was spouting verses. He took a deep breath, and stared at her face. Then began to read to her softly,</p><p>
  <em>I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hunger for your sleek laugh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your hands the color of a savage harvest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hunting for you, for your hot heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.</em>
</p><p>She continued to sleep and he put away the words in his back pocket. He pushed himself up and leaned over her. His face mere inches from hers.</p><p>"I...I don't mean to tease you." His eyes blurred and he tried to blink back the tears. "Truth...you're the reason why I go to the crown everyday." He felt a tear escape from the others. "I make it a point to bump into you every morning." He whispered smiling. " When you're late... I wait... and when I see you running. I make sure I'm in your way." He laughed, and the movement caused more tears to fall. "You've turned me into some basic level stalker..." He chuckled again. His smile faded, and his eyes concentrated on her small heart-shaped face. "You're the reason…" He paused and tried to rephrase what he wanted to say. "That Pablo guy, gave my feelings a name. You are my 'Love Sonnet'…Don't you see? With you, I feel whole. So you can't go...you have to wake up."</p><hr/><p>Wow, I didn't realize this chapter would be so long. But then again, he's the other main character so...I shouldn't be too surprised. However, I do hope you liked it! Please <strong>read and review</strong>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moon in Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the title implies, this chapter is focused on Usagi and those around her. I want to note that the timeline may seem quick. However the chapter takes place over a week. Each time the setting goes back to the hospital a couple days have passed from the last hospital scene. You may also notice there isn't much set up for the hospital scenes. I see it like there is a camera in the hospital room and each time we cut back the people are already there. Hope that makes sense.</p><p>Also, if you're curious about the unknown characters and their connection to mythology, I have explanations at the end of the chapter. But it's not necessary to know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Thank you for all your kind reviews!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I really appreciate that you took the time to write to me. You're the best!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Key for Symbols:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = = : </b>
  <span>Text under or above this symbol indicates that the story is current/ if it is used within a paragraph already established as current it means a change in POV</span>
</p><p>
  <b>",~~," : </b>
  <span>Text under or above this mark indicates past/ if it is used within a paragraph already established as past it means a change in POV</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Italics - </span>
  </em>
  <span>used for character thought or emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold</b>
  <span> - indicates a heavy action.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>As One</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Moon in Mourning</b>
</p><p>
  <span>",~~,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>= = ". * ." = =</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"~ , , ,~'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking one glance at the results, Doctor Noah Derns passed them back to the intern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it to boy wonder." He gruffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trainee, Orihime Inoue, swept her auburn hair behind her shoulder. It was taking all her control not to look in the folder. Dr. Derns didn't allow his interns to view any files. He was a controlling old man and preferred to work alone. Most of the time the practitioner complained about the incompetence of the upcoming generation of doctors. Paradoxically, he refused to take the time and train any of them in the best practices and skills. Neither did he offer to take interns, but due to his experience the hospital chief directed he must. Regardless, he did nothing to aid Orihime in her learning. It was frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The copper haired intern rapt firmly on Doctor Isao Ishikawa's open office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ishikawa-sensei?" The girl bowed in greeting. "Derns-sensei requested your help on a case." Isao exhaled audibly. Dern's wasn't requesting help. He was pushing the case off to him. The man was getting lazy. He stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a 16 year old female," she continued. "Friends reported she was attacked by one of those monsters. These are her test results." She paused and handed him the file. "For some reason she's in a coma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her, Ishikawa took his time scanning the documents. The pupils of his eyes dilated into its iron colored iris as it swept the pages left to right. Abruptly, his eyes stilled, and turned back to an earlier page. Isao flopped the page back to re-examine the information then flipped to the previous page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you notice something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is everything?" he asked, oblivious of the question she'd just posed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Ishikawa-sensei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thank you." He returned to his desk and sat back down. When he didn't hear the door, he rotated his seat and discovered the grey eyed woman still standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh" -he scratched his head- "was there something else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but..." she fidgeted. Suddenly she was bowing, her request rushing out of her mouth like air out of a balloon. "Pleaseallowmetoassistyouinthiscasesensei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishikawa was fluent in 'extreme nervous' language. Frankly, he'd argue that it was his native tongue. Officially titled a prodigy at six, he became a fully licensed doctor at twenty-two. For a kid attending school and programs half the age of his peers, it was difficult socially. He was often much too young to participate in the functions, not that it bothered him; he preferred researching new medical studies than socializing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His passion was the same since he was a child: saving people's lives. He immersed himself in medical knowledge. After receiving an offer from Juban General, he found that most of the interns preferred to work with the older doctors and the veteran practitioners. Their decisions were understandable. He was younger than the interns and most of the nurses. No one enjoys receiving orders from a junior. Therefore, Inoue's request stunned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were with Derns-sensei?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... it's just... I brought her in and I'd like to see it through." She was still bowed. He stared at the back of her head, auburn hair falling to the side from her ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Orihime straightened, her eyes communicating gratitude. "Have all the information transferred over and I'll send the formal request for your assistance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." She nodded. "Thank you for this opportunity. I am looking forward to learning from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responded with a tight smile before she turned and left. Isao ran his hands through his coal hair. His fingers bristled against the soft spikes. Soon the strands would be an inch long, he'd need to cut it. He preferred a clean professional look, growing it out only resulted in a boyish appearance; something he worked hard to avoid. A soft beeping emitted from his wrist. On his right hand, a child's watch signaled it was time to finish up and check in on Mr. Aino. He pressed the small button on the side of the red power ranger's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was the sound of water lapping against a surface. It was dark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so very dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, despite the lack of light, she was unafraid. There was something that tickled the tip of... </span>
  <span>something</span>
  <span>. Something she wasn't sure of. There was something cool that came across, across </span>
  <span>something</span>
  <span> she didn't know. The coolness was followed by a discomfort. Discomfort behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sense of awareness filled her. A body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> body. She focused her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fingers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fingers move. They go up and down, they tap, they wave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Twitch</b>
  <span>. Consciousness spread through the rest of her being. She peeled her eyes open and was met with a haze of colored spots dancing across black.</span>
</p><p><span>It took a moment for her to identify things. The tickle from earlier: a slight breeze that had passed. It chilled the tip of </span><span>her</span> <span>nose</span><span> and </span><span>ear</span><span>. The discomfort: sand that had embedded itself into the unclothed parts of her body. She blinked repeatedly, waiting for the spots to clear. They didn't. The spots, she discovered, were apart of the inky black sky. They waltzed to and fro, traveling to the East.</span></p><p>
  <span>Lifting her upper body the beads of sand fell off her back, briefly she dusted herself off. Standing up, she took in her surrounding. The lapping sound, she found, came from the ocean. It extended its reach up the shore, seeking to embrace all the land could offer. However, the sea couldn't seem to stretch far enough, so the water retreated and tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure what she needed to do, but there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>tugging, urging</span>
  </em>
  <span> her of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Feeling unsure, she sat on the shore, staring off into the skyline. Gazing up, she followed the lights journeying East; making a voyage toward a land on the horizon. She contemplated whether she should swim to it. As soon as she got there she could... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that seems odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. She couldn't remember where she was supposed to go. In fact, she soon realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know who I am</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden grating sliced the shore, interrupting her thoughts. A boy in a dark wooden boat had landed on the sand. He looked to be twelve, maybe thirteen; dark skin and salt colored hair. The first thing she noticed were his peculiar eyes: one scarlet and the other a forest brown. He looked at her skeptically before jumping out of his skiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may call me Zagreus," he replied, walking over to her. "No ones been on this eh-land in cen-tu-rees." He had a thick accent, the s's hissed like snakes. Standing next to her he pointed out to the East. "What do you see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" The girl's eyes shifted from the boy to the land on the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks diff'rent to the ones who land here." He rolled his r's as well. She was tempted to ask him why he spoke so differently. Even the tempo of his speech was antithetical, like a rough arie in staccato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-What does it look like to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sees it for what it really is, a mars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A marsh?" Her head spun to Zagreus. "Where? I mean what is this place? Where are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the five rivers meet," he replied simply. The girl shook her head, it was difficult to process. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five rivers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What five rivers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, Lethe, and Styx." He paused, his scarlet eye fixated on her. "I've been told to fares you a-kross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted her eyes, unsure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was told to take me to the mainland? Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If that were true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone must have sent him here for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which meant-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," he murmured. "You don' remember?" He peered into her face. As she stared back, the reddened eye faded into the dark. It was the other that began claiming dominance. It felt as if the forest brown were hunting through her mind, a bow and arrow taut, waiting to capture a moving animal. "How straints" -he stepped back- "No memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" She posited once again, "know me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he said finally. "But I know who you are to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child held out his dark hand, palm up, waiting for her to grasp it. She placed hers on top and allowed him to guide her in. Once she was sitting, he made his way to the hull; pushing the vessel deeper into the water until he was waist deep in the black river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was deceptively strong. He grasped the side of the boat and effortlessly lifted himself, hovering like a gymnast balancing on the rings. With one swift movement he raised his legs from the water and landed in the boat. The entire action had been a quick and graceful one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The salt haired boy bent down and picked up his ferro. He took no time to rest after his athletic performance. Thrusting the stick in the water, he propelled them forward. Zagreus performed the action three times and was on the shore of the mainland. She gasped in disbelief. It should have taken a day, if not days, to travel so far. His darker eye focused on her once they exited the boat, evaluating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Per-aps," he whispered, "your memory loss will 'elp you." Zagreus stood beside her, his scarlet eye glowing in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There." Her eyes followed the direction of his finger. It was a house. A white two story home with a red tiled roof. It was gated off, a wall of white cement enclosed it, and a two sided swinging gate allowed for a car to drive in. There were two balconies. The larger one was above the front door. It jutted out nicely, two green plants decorated it. One on each side provided a symmetrical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a house... am I supposed to go there?" She asked turning her head back to the boy. He was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They were told she was being moved to the 25th floor. They transferred her to a specialist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," they said, "he's a genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their praise did nothing for the Tsukino's. Three days had passed and their daughter was still unconscious. And still there were no answers. Out of the three of them, it was Shingo who was taking it the hardest. It surprised his father, as he'd only seen them argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered receiving the call in the middle of the night. How the three had rushed to the hospital. The way they had breathed a sigh of relief to hear that she was not in critical condition. But then, after a few hours the doctors returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your daughter is in a coma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikuko screamed and fell to the ground like a heap of clothing on the floor; her hair a mess, her clothing wrinkled. Kenji knelt down and held his wife, rocking her quietly as she sobbed, 'Why' and 'It can't be'. It wasn't until after his wife had calmed down that he noticed his son's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shingo was standing in the same spot he'd received the news, his eyes staring at the wall ahead. Kenji stood up and ran his hands through his salty brown hair. He adjusted his glasses and walked over to his only son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shingo..." he called. "Shingo" -he gulped- "school...I think...do you want to...go to school?" Mr. Tsukino was not very good when it came to consoling his children. When they were young, he would distract them with candies, toys, or shopping trips. But Shingo was a teenager now. He couldn't sway him with a promise of ice cream or money for the vending machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom's phone," his pubescent voice dipped. "I need mom's phone." His father, seeking to appease his son's deadpanned state, retrieved his wife's phone. The dark blonde quickly found what he was looking for and put the receiver to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naru-chan," Kenji heard him say. "Can you come to Juban General and get me? Thanks." The boy handed the device back to his father and returned to his mute state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fifteen minutes a high pitched voice rang through the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shingo-chan!" The redhead rushed over to the short teen against the wall. Her signature bow was missing. She wrapped him in her arms tightly. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She stepped back and searched for any signs of damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he replied. Naru looked around and for the first time, noticed Mr. Tsukino attempting to console his wife. She felt her heart clench painfully and her mouth watered excessively. A sense of foreboding filled her. The girls Usagi spent so much time with were sitting in chairs on the opposite end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…" Naru moaned, slowly shaking her head. The thought was insistent, but refused to accept what all the signs were pointing to. "No...Shingo…" her voice trailed off. "Whe-Where is Usagi-chan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in a coma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She fell into the wall, using it's solid surface to keep her upright. Nevertheless her knees were still weak. She slid to the floor, her mind in shock. There must be a mistake. She had just seen her friend several hours ago. It wasn't possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shingo recounted The Officer's report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, I don't understand. Why would..." she paused, her eyebrows furrowed. "They argued?" she asked aloud. "I was with her…how could...I don't understand...they just...they just left her? But...what about her phone? I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense." Naru struggled to put together the story Shingo had shared. None of it made sense. She quickly messaged Umino. Usagi in hospital. staying here. not going school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took time for reality to set with Naru and when it did, she fell apart. She held her shins and smothered her face in her knees. Unexpectedly, a warm hand touched her forearm. Slowly, she rose head. Umino Gurio, knelt in front of her glasses perched on his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" she hiccuped. He was silent, his thumb caressed her soft skin. His brown eyes focused on her teal ones. "Thank you," she said softly. He nodded in reply and sat beside her. "It just...it doesn't make sense. I should've asked her to come with us," she told her boyfriend. "Did you know she was alone? They just...they left her on her own...they-" The sadness warped into anger, her eyes focused on the three teens sitting on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Them" -she spat- "it's their fault. Ever since they came into her life things changed. I should've said no from the start. After those girls came in her life everything went downhill, relationships, grades, spending time-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rei! God, why did I- I should've never let her run me off. I just let her take my best friend." She looked to Umino wildly, "Every time she'd pull Usagi away, telling me she needed her for personal problems, telling me that Usagi couldn't hang out...as if she were in charge of Usa! I can't believe I just accepted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei always wanted me out!" She stopped, her breath quickening in self-accusation. "Oh Umino-chan, why didn't I fight back? If I had held on, if I'd have stopped her from being friends with them...this never would've happened. This is all my fault" -she cried harder- "Shingo-chan, I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naru, it's not your fault," Umino asserted quietly. "This was a freak accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" She snapped. "It's them. They're the ones. Friends protect each other." Naru fixed her gaze on Rei, the raven haired girl hugging herself on the chair. "I hate her. I hate her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you take me home after we see her?" Shingo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll drive you guys," The dark haired teen responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can drive fine," his girlfriend replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No you can't. Not when you're feeling like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I can drive myself!" she barked. Gurio unaffected by her sharp anger, shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naru-chan," he said. "This darkness"-he placed a hand on her heart- "You made a promise." He took a deep breath. "I can't let you drive home when you're feeling so angry." He removed his hand from her heart and covered her hand with his. "He gave you something because of your good heart. And you made a promise you'd never follow the same road he did. You showed him the right way, stay on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small breath and conceded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she made a vow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The hike to the house was a long one. By the time she reached the gate she was sure she'd drop of exhaustion. She followed the concrete pathway to the front door. The house had a pretty front yard, the trees and bushes were beautifully trimmed. She noticed a large tree next to the smaller balcony. The branches nearly touched the rail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How perfect, with a tree like that, it'll be easy to sneak out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She paused, staring up at the room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What made me think of that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaking the thought from her head, she proceeded forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached the door and posed to knock. Before the motion could be completed, her hand unconsciously made for the door knob and twisted it open. She wasn't sure what made her body move in such a way, regardless the door was unlocked and she made her way through the threshold. When she entered it felt...familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Finally!" She heard someone say. She froze, she hadn't expected people to be in the house. Why hadn't that occurred to her? Of course people would be in a house, people lived in houses. She cringed at her discovery. Would they haul her out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usagi-chan hurry up! You need to pick a piece!" The disembodied voice came from her right. Her immediate thought was to run out. But her body, once again, moved of its own accord. It slipped off her shoes and made its way to a large living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a spacious area. A large fireplace reigned as the focal point of the room. The firebox opening was as tall as she was and wider as well. It was built into the far wall, where large colored stones served as it's legs and hearth. The stones were peculiar, they had no color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several feet away was a white rectangular coffee table surrounded by a large couch, a loveseat, and a plush chair. The furniture wasn't exactly fashionable. The couch's blue had faded, the loveseat was sunken in, and the plush chair's velvety fabric was worn off on the armrests and seat cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four people were waiting when she entered. The oldest was the man seated on the large couch. His brown hair was interwoven with white strands and glasses were perched on his nose. He was wearing a men's yellow cardigan with a white undershirt and black slacks. His body faced the coffee table, his forearm on his upper thighs, supporting the man as he leaned forward. He was staring at the table in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him sat a pretty woman. Her blue eyes were concentrated on the man beside her. Her mouth in a firm line. Her long dark hair flowed from her head in large waves. The woman's nose was flaring, her hands bunching the skirt of her orange dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the floor adjacent from the couple was a young boy. He looked to be Zagreus' age, or possibly a little older. He was leaning his cheek against his hand, waiting, green eyes filled with irritation. He too wore a yellow cardigan. His dark blonde hair fell just at his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the table a pretty redhead sat on the ground motioning to the empty space next to her. She had pretty teal eyes and a bow in her hair that matched. Her short hair bounced slightly as she continued to pat the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Usagi-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Usagi-chan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess that's me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She smiled back at the ginger haired girl and sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright dad, hurry up and pick your piece already! You've been staring at them for half an hour now," the boy whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, if you don't hurry, we're going to pick and you'll get whatever is left over!" The woman scolded him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They must all be related</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As the man of the house, it's my right to be the first to choose...and I choose...uhhh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh whatever," the boy grumbled. "Onee-san you choose first. Dad's being unreasonable." Usagi sat waiting for the other girl to take her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Earth to Usagi!" The girl waved her hands in front of Usa's face, "Your brother just said to pick your game piece."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! He's my brother. That must mean they're my parents. But then who's she?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pretty teal eyed girl picked up the rectangular box from the table. As she bent forward a pretty dark crystal fell forward, dangling from a chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," the ginger said, pushing the small velvet box to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi looked at the different marble pieces. There was a man on a chariot, a person in a running stance, a fist that with a wrap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps martial arts?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a discus, a javelin, and a boxing glove. She allowed her fingers to roam the pieces and then picked up the chariot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," The girl with the bow said, shaking her head. "That one's no good, pick another." Usagi pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's a good one," the younger boy argued. Her parents nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good choice," concurred her mother. The girl beside her plucked the chariot out of her hand and replaced it with the running man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want the running man," Usagi argued. "I want to be the chaser, not the chased!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because the character is running doesn't mean they're running </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They could be running </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi stopped to think about the ginger's argument. That made some sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe she wasn't running away but running towards something. The others quickly picked their pieces after her and began playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No animals allowed. That was what they'd told Luna. No animals- unless she was an emotional support animal. The guardian argued that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than supported Usagi emotionally. She was her advisor, guardian, mentor, and trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know Luna," Makoto replied apologetically. "But the hospital doesn't allow pets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we can sneak her in," Rei suggested. "Or… we can tell them that Luna is a support animal. They wouldn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except it's a hospital and they have her medical records," The blue haired teen pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's go with sneaking her in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami nervously walked out of the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. Her brow covered in perspiration and the tickle of sweat dropped down her back. Trembling as she walked, she held the dark blue duffel bag to her chest. It wasn't as if the teen had never held any secrets. After all, she was Sailor Mercury. But there was a difference between hiding her alter ego and purposely breaking rules. She'd never done the latter. Rules were enacted to protect people. But now, here she was disobeying one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stared down at her charge, Luna felt her heart squeeze painfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I failed her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't something she wanted to admit out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed at anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed when it came to Usagi Tsukino, the first guardian to the moon princess, all she did was fail. She couldn't get the girl to turn her life around. Instead, the teenager fell into deeper disarray and de-focus. No matter how much she lectured the girl on academic importance, physical agility, and leadership skills, it was like speaking to a doorpost. She made the blonde study twice as much, train everyday, and debrief the senshi. But the more time went on, the worse she became. It was frustrating. It only served to get Luna angrier, her lectures turned into scoldings and scoldings turned into insults, until she had gotten to the point of shaming the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, her failures as a mentor had culminated to this. A comatose charge. It ripped into her like a knife through fabric. The cat nudged the teens hand. She had a mind to scream at Usagi. </span>
  <b>Demand</b>
  <span> she wake up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did we get to this point? What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did everything I knew," the cat whispered softly. She nudged Usagi's hand with her nose. "Was it me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she first met the blonde, she was nothing but a child. An average girl with a large personality. Although the tiny one was somewhat clumsy, it wasn't something that constantly hindered her life. She kept an eye on her, watching from afar, assessing her soon to be mentee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came the day the negaverse attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She revealed herself to the tired girl. Usagi's initial reluctance to believe was understandable. Hearing that she was the guardian of the Moon entrusted to serve and find the Moon Princess sounded outrageous. Yet, the blonde's romantic imagination and naievte contributed to her agreeing to Luna's request: shout out Moon Prism Make-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first battle had been terrible. Sailor Moon screamed, ran away, and barely dodged the oncoming attacks. But to her credit, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> dodge the attacks </span>
  <em>
    <span>successfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, albeit terribly. And in the end, with help of the suspicious Tuxedo Kamen, Moon defeated her first youma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the first several months, Moon's fighting skills progressed. Then it seemed she plateaued and all her capabilities deteriorated, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> fronts. No matter what she was told to do, nothing made a difference, it only served to further exacerbate her regression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat climbed onto the blonde's lap and curled into a ball. Fat drops fell from her ruby eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never bothered to get to know you," she admitted. "My focus on your development as a senshi overshadowed everything else." She pawed at her tears. "I realize I don't know who you are Usagi-chan." The cat looked up at Usagi's sleeping face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it that you dream of?"-she paused- "What is it that you want to be? What is it that you love? How do you feel?" She grew silent, why was it that she never asked her charge how she was doing? Why did she never ask about the girl's emotions? Why did she never ask about the blonde's feelings about being a scout? Until now, she never found Usagi Tsukino's personal life important. The only thing that mattered were bettering her credentials. She wanted to demonstrate, to the Moon Princess, that she was an excellent advisor. Luna wanted accolades for working with the senshi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How selfish. How so very selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna had moved up to girl's face. She rubbed her head against the blonde's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry I failed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was laughing when she caught something black run across her peripheral. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She excused herself from the game. Her feet led her away from the living room to the main staircase. At the corner of her eye, on the second floor she saw it again; a blur of black. Curiosity sparked her to follow. There was something about that thing that sent off a tingle at the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two hallways on the second floor. One that went on to the right, with the railing serving as one side of the hall. The other was straight ahead, opening up to a rectangular lounge. There were four doors, and only one of them was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very pink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Three of the four walls were painted in a color of pink lemonade. Darker pinks and whites accented the the walls: pillows, sheets, furniture. On the ceiling someone had strung small twinkling fairy lights. She counted two dressers: one long the other tall one; a vanity, and night stand. All the furniture were white and the tops were scattered with random items. There were several stuffed animals on the bed as well. The manga, super hero dolls, and figurines suggested a young girl lived there. On the right side was a small bathroom. She could see a sink, toilet, and bathtub. She walked past the doorway when she abruptly found herself on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever that black thing had was, it launched itself at her, barreling into her stomach. She hit the floor with a thump; her brain was shaking in her cranium. It was an uncomfortable feeling. And not only had she hurt her head, she also felt a slight burning sensation on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her shirt to find several scratch marks. She touched it gingerly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It stings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, it wasn't serious. Nothing that to be worrisome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pulled down her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi was walking across the room when she spied another person. Startled, she ran into the bathroom, closing and locking it. Her heart raced in fear. She took several steps back, intending to crouch in the furthest corner. When she was near the sink the girl appeared again. Fearful, she ran to the door, completely forgetting it was already locked. The knob jammed painfully into her side; causing her to keel over. Her eyes darted around the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the washroom, tip toeing and glancing around the pink space. Steadily she returned to the spot she'd initially spotted the stranger. She'd been standing on the other side of the large vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A blonde girl with azure eyes and small nose. She had face heart shaped face and a chin that came to a softened tip.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She's so thin. When was the last time she ate?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blonde wore a seifuku, the bib navy colored, and a red bow that adorned the front. It was cute. But the most interesting thing was the girl's hair. She had such an odd hairstyle. They were put up in pigtails, but at the top they were fashioned into little buns, with the strands falling from them. Two buns, it looked a little comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your hair," she told to the blonde. The teen directly in front of her mirrored her actions, but voiced nothing. Instead they stood staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again the girl was in sync with her, but did not respond. Usagi put her hand up slowly, and watched as the girl did the same. She touched her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have the same hairstyle too</span>
  </em>
  <span>...It dawned on her, she was staring at herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what I look like? How interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain on her side flared; reminding her of the scratch and the hit from the door knob. She draped her arm over the area. Looking down she noticed photos scattered on top of the dressers. There were pictures everywhere. An underexposed polaroid caught her eye. Over half of it was blank. She couldn't see much, the faces were unfocused. But the right side was a little better. The outline was of a group, that much was obvious. The background suggested they were at a party, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps a club</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The girl at the very end of the line was the most visible: short hair, black dress. In her hand she had a book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who brings a book to a party?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She also noticed that the photo made the girl's hair look blue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's cool. I want to color my hair too.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A sudden feeling of lightheadedness washed over her. Her legs took her to the bed. She needed to sit, take a short nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usagi-chan! Finish up whatever you're doing and come down!" She heard the girl shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Aino-sama how are you feeling today…" Isao's voice faded off. His eyes bounced between the two men laughing. Mr. Aino chuckled, his shoulders shaking, slapping the bed. The other man had his back against the window wall, shoving vanilla pudding in his mouth. His dark ash colored hair was combed back, the top naturally fluffed fashionably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sotaru," admonished the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, here comes the buzz kill," the green eyed man mock whispered. "Just kidding!" Sotaru smiled at the practitioner. He pushed himself off the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you insist on bothering all my patients?" Ishikawa made his way toward Mr. Aino. He started with the man's jaw; massaging the sides, hoping he wouldn't feel an abnormal growth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's no bother! Your brother's visits brighten my day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any problems? Pains, aches?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," the patient responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh," interrupted Sotaru. "Be honest now Botan-san."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tattle-tale" - the elder sighed in defeat- "Okay, I've been feeling a bit of pain near my chest." Isao uncovered Aino's top and examined the stitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is the pain coming from the incision or something else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The check up lasted another ten minutes, ending with Isao scheduling his patient an ultrasound. On their way out Satoru patted the man's hand affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back next week Thursday" -he lowered his voice to a whisper- "Don't forget to stash some pudding for me." The old man gave him a toothy grin and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoru caught up with his brother easily. He swung his arm around the doctor's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Saru-chan, your lunch is coming up and I'm starving. What'dya want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do lunch today. Derns-sensei gave me another -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That guy doesn't deserve the title sensei. Tell him to shove it and let's grab food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here" -giving his brother his wallet- "grab us something. We can eat in my office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" He pumped his fist in success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, he found his younger brother in discussion with a beautiful female doctor. Her hair was swept up in a high ponytail, exposing a milky white neck. He cleared his throat to announce himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh," -he gestured over to his older sibling- "Inoue-san this is my brother, Satoru. Satoru this is the intern who'll be working with me." She bowed in greeting and he returned in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, um, I'll be on my way out then," she excused herself. His sage green eyes followed as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. She's gorgeous," he stated, handing Isao his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's got a boyfriend if you're wondering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, not wondering. Just observing" -he split his chopsticks- "They transfer the new patient?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're setting her up now" -taking a bite of his noodles- "I have to speak to her parents. I never like that part. I feel...awkward." His brother nodded in agreement. Isao had never been a people person. He had difficulty connecting; often remaining oblivious of those around him. It had taken him years to learn how to interact without stuttering or shying away. The ate quickly and silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His power ranger watch chimed. The doctor closed his lunch box and put it on his desk to finish later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got to go and speak with the family now. I'll see you at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, reluctant to go back downstairs. Was it necessary she play? Couldn't the ginger play on her own? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bed's so soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her body willed her to lie back, she was already sitting, why not lay down? She was tempted, but resisted remembering everyone was waiting. Usagi pushed herself off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bookshelf next to the bed she noticed a worn down </span>
  <em>
    <span>soldier...knight?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't know, but it looked cool. It appeared old and in need of repainting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cute toy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She picked it up, examining it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's probably my brothers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She debated bringing it down to him, but decided against it. If it was in the room, it belonged there. Putting it down, a red notebook caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lay attractively on the vanity, as if beckoning to be opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A diary? My diary? That girl's diary?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her overwhelming desire to know overtook the respect of privacy. She wanted to know what was in it, secrets perhaps? A sense of caution and giddiness enveloped her. What she found surprised and disappointed her.</span>
</p><p><em><span>A date book. How lame</span></em><span>. At the top of the page written in cute font was Usagi Tsukino. </span><em><span>My date book. So what is it I do?</span></em><span> She was scheduled to go to the Shinto temple almost twice a week. It read: help clean, meeting, help clean. Why the heck would she need to go to a temple so often? There weren't any robes around, so she couldn't be a priestess or trainee. </span><em><span>Why am I always cleaning</span></em><span>. </span><em><span>Isn't that a janitors job?</span></em> <em><span>A punishment? God I must be horrible if I have to clean so much.</span></em><span> She paced wondering what the purpose was, Usagi, ever so clumsy walked straight into the dresser. This time she </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> felt it. She caught the corner of it, </span><em><span>I really need to lie down</span></em><span>. The pain plus the exercise up to the house was creeping back into her bones.</span></p><p>
  <span>And it was getting warm too. She wondered if they were feeding the fire, it wasn't necessary. The combination of her physical condition and the increasing heat was lulling her to sleep. She sat back down on her comforter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pounding of feet coming up the stairs. The girl was back, she stood in her doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just gonna leave me down there on me own?" She said, crossing her arms in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I accidentally fell and I'm just so tired from the walk, and...why is it so warm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, sleep later! I don't want to play the game without my partner!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, my brother" - Satoru shoved another mouth full of noodles in his mouth- "finkaturboosesavesumfingtadowivurcma." The handsome man chewed and swallowed. He leaned forward, looking up towards the sleeping blonde girl. "You don't gotta worry, Isao's a genius. If that what he thinks, then you know it's right." He kicked his feet up on the bed and continued speaking aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>",~~,"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Isao's older brother met the comatose patient while waiting for Botan. Walking into her room he noted her beautiful blonde hair. The machine's steady rhythm was a good sign. Her heart and brain were functioning. He grasped the railing at the end of her bed. His eyes softened in sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor thing," Satoru said, touching her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shock ran through his body. He quickly removed his hand. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ran his hand through his dark hair and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps echoed as he marched to Botan's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Botan-san!" he greeted the older man enthusiastically. "Got me any pudding or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile fell to the floor and he took a sharp breath in. Satoru's sage eyes darkened into juniper; the man on the bed did not resemble the one from the week prior, his skin was sallow and pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear Satoru," he welcomed raspily. "By the look on your face, I must look like death." It took the young man a few seconds to process. He immediately picked up the smile he'd dropped and sauntered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not to flatter yourself," he said smugly. "I just came from a pretty little lady's room. She's got me all flushed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. So you got me that pudding or what?" Satoru bent down next to the hospital bed and picked up the insulated lunch bag; he pulled out a cup of chocolate pudding. "Ohhh Botan-san, you know me so well!" He ripped open the top and licked the foiled cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," his voice was dry, "tell me about this girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the age-old tale of sleeping beauty. Aurora the golden haired goddess asleep, handsome knight to the rescue." The old man chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The knight succeed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, you know these stories take time. I haven't battled any fire breathing dragons yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, a rescue </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> essential. But Satoru-san, I don't think it's the knight that wakes the princess," Botan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder she didn't wake up." The dark haired man shoveled another spoon of pudding in his mouth and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm also quite sure her name is Briar Rose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Between being named after the rising sun or a rose with thorns, I'd prefer the dawn. I'm gonna go with Aurora." The old man laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The folds of his skin wabbled as he replied, "I'll bet on the thorned rose. Beautiful and dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So" -Satoru dipped his spoon in his cup and moved the dessert back and forth- "how did the surgery go? What's the news then?" A deep uncomfortable feeling filled his diaphragm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well my dear friend, they say...I'm not long for this world." Ishikawa rubbed his neck in unease. Regardless of his intuition, hearing the words out loud felt like a punch in the gut. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you contacted your son?" The shake of the man's head caused man to exhale loudly. Boton had been estranged from his son for over twenty years. "It's time you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the old man couldn't voice was that he was much too afraid. He tried once a year on his son's birthday. However, he never got passed the secretary. She always offered her apologies and promised to pass along the message of happy birthday. When Satoru didn't receive a response he made a promise to himself, he would drag that boy here no matter the cost- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no matter the cost on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother's</span>
  </em>
  <span> pocket book that is, as he himself had exactly 20 in his bank account.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>",~~,"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway," he continued, "I've been calling like crazy. I still can't get through the first level." He ate a piece of chicken. As he chewed he thought of the amount of dead ends he reached this week. Getting in touch Tomiichi was harder than he anticipated. It was odd that Satoru would spend any time researching and working, it was opposite of his personality. But his affection for Botan was strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might have to ask for a favor." He said begrudgingly, "I dunno, I don't really wanna ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's gonna expect something in return. I don't have anything to trade and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows it." He may have to suck it up if he wanted to get his friend's son to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of guilt encapsulated her, they were all waiting on her. She stood up and her stomach growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven't eaten anything all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The smell of something sweet filled the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Food!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. She ran out of her room toward the kitchen when she tripped over something large. She went tumbling down the steps. She lay flat on her back.</span>
</p><p><em><span>That's it! I'm tired, I keep getting hurt and now my whole body is in pain. I'm done.</span></em> <em><span>What the hell did I trip over?</span></em><span> Usagi sat up and eye moving to the top of the stairs. A large, military designed, sports bag was left haphazardly by the steps. Usagi was angry. It was like life was purposely plotting against her. </span><em><span>Who leaves their stuff around like that? Someone can get hurt, like me! Me, I got hurt! Don't they know how to put their things away? </span></em><span>She shook her head angrily and lay back down, looking at the ceiling.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Naru-chan will you help her up please?" The red head walked over and extended her hand to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't look so good," she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done. I've had it. I just want to go to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Let's finish the game! You can't just leave in the middle of it." Naru's eyes begged her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! Fine!" She took the teal eyed girl's hand. She walked to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad," Usagi complained, "Stop feeding the fire, it's getting too hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it just got bigger on its own," she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look what I have!" her mother walked out with a tray of beautifully tars. The tops glossy. "They're pomegranate tarts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh!" Usagi rubbed her hands together. "Snack time!" Naru snatched Usa's her hand away from the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usa! Stop getting distracted! You can eat when we're done!" The blonde pouted, looking back regretfully at the beautiful tarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usagi sat next to Naru, her face somber. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to eat. She was tired of the game. She didn't care if she lost. Perhaps she could lose on purpose. She rolled the dice, and moved her running man six spaces. If they'd didn't put out the fire the flames would get out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back," Usagi said, hopping up to get the fire extinguisher from the kitchen. Walking out she passed the shiny little treats on the silver platter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They look so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was so hungry. Naru was in the living room, she wouldn't know. Taking the nearest one, she bit into it. She moaned, it was the best thing she'd ever tasted in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had stuffed two more into her mouth when she heard a scream. The blonde ran to the main room, her hair sailing behind her. The fire had taken over. She rushed over with fire extinguisher in hand. They needed to put out the fire. But it was getting much too big, much too fast. It was consuming the house and with each second the smoke grew denser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get out of here!" Usa coughed. She whipped her head towards her family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't see anything!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom! Dad! Brother! Naru! Anyone!" she shouted into the smoke. She heard nothing in return. At the corner of her eyes she saw a glint of light. Running towards it she found Naru coughing, her crystal necklace had sparkled like a beacon. She led her friend to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Usagi, let's get out. We can wait for the fire department!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" She shook her head violently. "My family's in there." She ran back in, the smoke had grown thicker. Everything was burning. Panicking she screaming for her parents, for her brother. Usagi ran blindly searching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where was the table,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought frantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To the right, near the fire place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She found them lying on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on guys!" She shook them. "Wake up! Wake up!" She took her mother's hand and attempted to haul her out. "Come on!" She screamed. She was much too weak. The fatigue was taking over quickly. She coughed. She ran to her brother out. She could at least try. She took him by the arm and pulled. She lost grip and her body flew backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed. She was on fire. She was on fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop, drop, and roll.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The saying flashed in her head. Following the instructions, she rolled back and forth until the fire was out. Although the fire was no longer eating away at her her skin was raw and burning. She had no skin on half of her torso. The excruciating pain and exhaustion overwhelmed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was done. Tired, in pain, she was just </span>
  <b>done</b>
  <span>. She closed her eyes and gave in to what she'd wanted from the moment she walked through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a jerk and she felt her body flying forward. Two petite hands held fast on and she could hear them speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! NOT YET. Get up!" It called to her, but she refused to wake. Suddenly she was drowning. Her eyes shot open, she couldn't breathe. The two hands she had felt before still held on to her, it yanked her to the surface. She gasped for air, choking and coughing out water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes met with a beautiful pair of silvery blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to sleep!" Usagi cried. The woman above her wore a beautiful crème gown. She kept her hands on Usa's arms, holding her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not yet! I know your tired Usa, but it's not time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, I'm just so tired, just let me sleep! Please." Her eyes fluttered closed. The silvery blonde dunked Usagi back in the water and then brought her back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Not yet." Then, the nymph like woman bent down and embraced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>= = ". * ." = =</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The steady rhythm that once was her monitor turned into a horrifying screech; a flat line on the monitor indicating her heart had stopped. Mamoru who'd snuck in at one in the morning, had been sleeping on the chair. He vaulted out of his chair, running outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled. Rushing back to his blonde he held her shoulders tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't give up on me now Odango, not now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for the nurses to wheel in the defibrillator. A copper haired women came running in, she spoke quickly to the team that entered. The doctor quickly pushed him out of the way. She was demanding the paddles, instructing them of the voltage necessary. Mamoru stood by helplessly, his hands clutching his hair in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1...2... clear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They jolted her body. Again, and again, and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't do it again!" One of the nurses held the doctor's arms back. "She's been down to long. You have to call it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, hovering over the teens body, looked at the clock. Her throat burning, she announced it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time of death 2:30 am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman with auburn hair and a white jacket walked out in a daze. Her heart breaking. The team of nurses rolled back the machine and mournfully looked back at the girl in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that everyone walked out. As if nothing had happened, Mamoru stood there unable to move. That was it. He sat down in the chair and buried his face in his palms. He was alone. Empty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a loud intake of air, a person nearly drowned coming up for air. Mamoru's head flew up. Her head was turned to him, her eyes fluttering open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silvery blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those eyes, those aren't -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Endymion" she smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, familiar azure stared back. "Mamoru - baka? Where am I?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Finally she woke up! So here are some notes on things I borrowed from the Greek mythology. Review and let me know what you think. This chapter was difficult to write. I wasn't able to achieve the flow I wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zagreus</b>
  <span> - son of Hades, rebirth and hunting. His red eye represents rebirth and the brown hunting. Her rebirth as Serenity. However, he did not know who she currently is (Usagi). His brown eye was able to seek through her mind. He was hunting for her identity but found she had no memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Island </b>
  <span>- A type of in-between, only for those to be reborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mainland</b>
  <span> - The land at the cross section of the rivers was her journey to the underworld. It took the form of Usagi's home (because it was a representation of her life [Usagi's life]).</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chariot piece </b>
  <span>- Representation of death (kind of)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Running man piece </b>
  <span>- Representation of Usagi in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>All other marble pieces </b>
  <span>- Represents different Olympic sports.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pomegranate</b>
  <span> - taken from the story of Hades and Persephone. Once she ate six seeds she was to return to the underworld for six months. She'd have spring with above ground and then in fall/winter she would return to Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naru</b>
  <span> - A representation of life. Her main function was to deter Usagi from falling asleep or eating anything. She was to finish the game successfully (as Usagi) successfully. However things caught on fire. If Usagi had escaped with her, she would have woken up from her coma Usagi.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Caged Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usagi wakes up from her coma. The incident has left her family and friends walking on eggshells around her, and she's also found that something has happened between her friends while she was in the hospital.  She tries to find out where all the tension is coming from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I wanted to give you a heads up that the style of this chapter will differ vastly from the ones prior because we are now in the present.</p><p>I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story. I know I've written this before but, I can't tell you how much your comments me to me. It makes me feel so glad to hear your thoughts and reactions. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.</p><p>The day Usagi lost consciousness timeline</p><p>-starts school 8:30am</p><p>-finishes detention at 6pm</p><p>-leaves Naru at 6:45pm</p><p>-Sailormoon arrives on site 7pm</p><p>-Fight finishes at 11pm</p><p>*Personally when I read about the battles, they last hours, not minutes. They have strong enemies and it's not gonna take 10 minutes to battle it out. At minimum I'd say an 1 hour, at most I'd say four days (like with a couple generals and several youma). I always thought it took at least a day when they fought a general. There's NO WAY a battle lasts 15 minutes. *</p><p>-passes out around 12pm</p><p>-get to the hospital at 1pm</p><p>-police arrive at 2:30pm</p><p>-girls questioned 3:00pm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Key for Symbols:</strong>
</p><p><strong>"~ , , ,~'":</strong> Text under or above this symbol indicates a change in POV</p><hr/><p><strong>= = ". * ." = = : </strong>Text under or above this symbol indicates that the story is current (in the present) if it is used within a paragraph already established as current it means a change in day (going forward in time)</p><hr/><p><strong>",~~," : </strong>Text under or above this mark indicates past (start of flashback, end of flashback)</p><hr/><p><em>Italics - </em>used for character thought or emphasis (as in slightly drawn out word).</p><p><strong>Bold</strong> - indicates a heavy emphasis (like a stern and deep voice).</p><hr/><p>
  <em>As One</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Caged Tension</strong>
</p><p>",~~,"</p><p>= = ". * ." = =</p><p>"~ , , ,~'"</p><p>In the residential area of Juban, near the cross section of Taiyō street and Chikyū avenue, there was a row of the town's largest pagoda trees. With deep roots that grew into strong wide trunks and thick branches that sprouted up robust flourishing tops, their abundance of leaves were like voluminous hair, hiding everything under its strands.</p><p>Across the street, a maple tree sought to shield her owner's window. Her tiny twig fingers stretched helplessly. Long tips that grazed the balcony railing, but not long enough to block the view of her mistress to the outside world.</p><p>At two o'clock in the morning the remnants of the street lamps' glow crept through Tsukino Usagi's undrapped window. Her hair, in all its golden glory, drank in its phosphorescence and cultivated a soft halo.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chiba Mamoru</strong>. He was <em>there</em>, she swear he was. She'd seen him so clearly. <em>So where'd he go?</em> As soon as her eyes had focused, a swarm of nurses came in, obstructing her view. They were buzzing about with words like "miracle," "God," and "faith." Usagi had sat up, and like a pendulum, swung side to side, attempting to look between nurses. He wasn't there. But he had been...<em>hadn't he?</em></p><p>Usagi stared up at the ceiling wondering if she'd, perhaps, hallucinated the whole thing. Her bottom lip whitened as she bit down; the skin pulled taut behind her teeth. <em>But why would I imagine Mamoru? It's not like we're friends... Still...</em> She pondered. <em>He looked a mess</em>: disheveled appearance, glistening eyes... <em>like he was crying. Was he?</em> Her gold bangs arose in response to her heavy exhalation. <em>Mamoru crying... over me?</em> She shook her head gently. <em>No way.</em> <em>H</em><em>e hates me</em>. The teen sighed. <em>T</em><em>hat coma must've really messed me up</em>. She laughed internally. <em>Mamoru crying- yeah right</em>. Exhaling, she rolled onto her side.</p><p>Twenty-seven days, that was how many days she'd lost. Twenty-seven. Eight moon phases. An entire orbit of earth. She'd also lost six hours prior to losing consciousness. The last thing she could remember was Naru's fingers wrapping around Nephrite's crystal pendant. However the words they'd shared- were gone.</p><p>Shifting in bed, she lifted her head and tried to readjust her position. She huffed, not finding herself comfortable. Her hair resembled a golden waterfall as she lifted her head once again, but this time she punched the pillow, as if it would somehow make a difference. It didn't. So, she rolled onto her opposite side.</p><p>Blinking several times, her eyes focused on the two bundled figures on the ground. They reminded her of fat caterpillars, the blanket stitching like its abdomen. She could almost imagine them slinking around. Next to the door, a head stuck out of the blanket like a fuzzy flaxen thorax.</p><p>Usagi recalled her father's words after she'd been released home.</p><p>"He's been sleeping in your room since the accident," he'd said.</p><p>Now that she was back, she assumed Shingo would go back to his room. Instead, he moved from her bed to the floor. She didn't ask him about it. The two had never had <em>deep</em> conversations; words were never their strong suit. But when it came down to it she knew: Shingo knew her just as she knew him.</p><p>Even more disturbing was Shingo's attitude towards Ami. The boy who had blushed and bashfully followed Ami devotedly, now shunned her. And Ami, well, she could never seem to look Shingo in the eye. It was the same for all the scouts. She had tried questioning them but they feigned ignorance. Additionally they were, for some reason, avoiding talk about the battle that led to her coma.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>At three in the morning, the sound of soft footfalls in the hallway went unheard, as Usagi had finally fallen asleep. Her door creaked open to reveal her mother peeping through. The woman's chocolate eyes roamed the room. They found her son first, his dark blonde hair nearest to the door, then to the tuft of blue hair below the bed her eldest slept on.</p><p>Things were certainly different since her daughter came home. Her husband had slapped a set curfew, multiple rules, and priority phone calls on her. It was something Ikuko whole-heartedly agreed with. In fact, it could even be stated that she was much stricter on Usagi than her husband.</p><p>She worried about her daughter morning, noon, and night. It was like every fiber of her body was soaked and drenched with fear; fear that her daughter would be attacked, fear that her daughter would be taken. Not only was her fear concentrated on all the potential ways she 'could' lose her daughter, her mind had begun insisting that she was <em>already</em> losing her. She didn't understand it. Why did she feel like her daughter was already slipping away?</p><p>Along with her confusing emotions, her daughter started behaving strangely as well. Like the other morning...</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>She heard the door slam shut. Tsukino Ikuko's heart shot out of her chest; she ran out of the room, down the stairs, to the front door. When she opened it, she caught sight Makoto's ponytail as the girl raced down the street and disappeared around the corner. Her thoughts raced through in a panic. <em>No! </em><em>Did Usagi leave with her?</em></p><p>The beautiful dark haired woman was about to scream and sprint after them when she heard something in the kitchen. Quickly, she turned and rushed toward the noise.. She found her daughter staring out the kitchen's sliding doors; her delicate hands splayed on the glass. Ikuko let out a loud sigh of relief. Her child was okay.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you're up early." -She made her way to the cupboard- "Where'd Makoto-chan hurry off to so early? Did you want something to drink?" She took out two cups despite her daughter's non response. "Shingo wake up?"</p><p>Opening up the refrigerator she took out a pitcher. As she poured the water into the first cup she waited patiently for her daughter to reply. She was met with silence. The woman put down the container and cleared her throat. A feeling of unease settled around her.</p><p>"Usagi-chan?" she called. However, her child continued to stare out the window. She wondered what it was that had captured her attention.</p><p>"Sweetheart," he mother said a little louder. She noticed Usagi shift slightly and turn her head. She stared back at her mother strangely, her brows were furrowed. Ikuko noticed her daughter's gaze quickly sweep over her, then tilt her head, as if unsure.</p><p>"Wh-" whatever it was she was going to say was lost when the blonde blinked. Usagi looked around the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you alright dear?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I was just asking you about Makoto and Shingo, but you didn't say anything."</p><p>"Oh...really? Sorry. I'm uh...I uh…" she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I was dazing off, sorry."</p><p>The sound of Usagi's voice helped to ease the discomfort Ikuko had felt a few seconds ago.</p><p>"I was wondering why you were up so early and where Mako-chan went."</p><p>"Oh, right. Makoto," Usagi paused, forehead wrinkled, eyes locked on to a spot on the floor in concentration.</p><p>"Did Shingo wake up with you guys?"</p><p>"Mako-chan's alarm went off…I think..." Usagi's voice faded off. Her mother could tell her daughter had suddenly gone into an inner dialogue. Ikuko put her hand on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay Usagi-chan? I'm-" she stopped abruptly decided to rearrange her words, "I don't need to be worried...do I?"</p><p>"Of course not Mama. It's just been hard to remember sometimes. But the doctor said stuff like this might happen. It's only been a week. I'm okay Mama," she consoled. She leaned forward and pecked her mom on the cheek.</p><p>"I'm gonna go back sleep."</p><p>Ikuko's eyes followed her daughter as she trudge up the stairs. Something was wrong, she could <em>feel</em> it. Something was wrong with her daughter.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>As a result, she found herself constantly checking on her daughter. She was extremely grateful to Usagi's friends. They'd insisted on having someone sleep over every day. Each of them wanted to know she was okay, just as she did. It made her feel a little better knowing that Usagi had so many looking out for her. Ikuko smiled at the sleeping teens and shut the door quietly.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>The following day Naru visited. Her pretty ginger haired bobbed like a buoy on the ocean. She skipped in with a smile- until she caught sight of Rei. The corners of her mouth pulled taut quickly, her eyes darkened, her body stiffened.</p><p>"Naru-chan!" Usagi piped happily. The raven haired teen, who'd been sitting on the floor, picked herself up hurriedly.</p><p>"I'm gonna go and get something to drink."</p><p>"Get me a juice." But Rei had already left the room too quickly to hear her request. Her pigtails bounced as she shouted, "REI, JUICE! I WANNA JUICE!"</p><p>The blonde noticed how Naru's eyes had narrowed when Rei spoke. It reminded her of Luna when they'd first come across Tuxedo Kamen. Their eyes slanted and their posture rigid. Usa witnessed the ginger visibly relax after the priestess left the room. Naru plopped down on the ground. She folded her legs and smiled.</p><p>"How ya feelin'?"</p><p>"Hmmmm…." -Usagi brought her pointed finger to her chin and tapped dramatically- "what's the word….I'm feeling..." -she quickly whipped her head- "suspicious!" Her best friend looked taken aback.</p><p>"Suspicious?"</p><p>"Something happened between you and the girls." Usagi's sapphire eyes concentrated on Naru dubiously, waiting for her to deny the statement. "And not just you and the girls, but Shingo-chan too." The red head simply tilted her head, waiting for the blonde to finish her story. After a few seconds of silence, she realized that Usa had nothing else to say.</p><p>"So...I don get it. What're you suspicious of?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Wha?" Naru rolled her head a little, signaling her impatience.</p><p>"I mean, you're saying, like- like what I mean is, so...wait...did something actually happen?"</p><p>"Yea," she's said, with a tone that implied "like duh."</p><p>Her oldest friend rolled her eyes. Usagi stared back impatiently. The freckled skin Naru opened her mouth in shock, then quickly closed it. She crossed her arms and looked away.</p><p>"I am not apologizing and neither is Shingo," she stated sternly. "I have nothing to apologize for. I meant every word."</p><p>"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait," Usagi said repeatedly, her hands windshield wipers attempting to block the rest of the words the red head might have let out. The teen closed her eyes, and let the conversation sink in. Several things were made clear.</p><p>1. Something happened.</p><p>2. The thing that happened also included her brother</p><p>3. The thing that happened included something that would make her (Usagi) want her brother and best friend to apologize for.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and centered on the petite teen still on the floor. For the first time, Usa analyzed Naru: eyebrows furrowed in a slant, lips pressed in a tight frown; her nose flared, and her cheeks reddened; her arms were crossed and her shoulders were drawn down.</p><p>"Why're you mad at them? Did they do something to you?"</p><p>"Me? Why-" -Naru stood up abruptly- "They didn't tell you did they!?" As if on queue, Rei returned, a can of juice and a bowl of fruit in hand.</p><p>"You didn't tell her?!" Naru yelled.</p><p>The delicately cut array of colors swished about in the basin, threatening to jump out of dish in anguish if the miko couldn't regain her balance quickly. The impromptu accusation had caused the raven haired teen to stumble back in surprise. Thankfully, her training kicked in and she steadied. Yet contrary to the priestess' graceful rebound, her expression was inelegant, her beautiful violet eyes turgid.</p><p>Usagi watched the interaction in complete bewilderment. She expected her fiery priestess to roar, instead the miko's gaze dropped to the floor. Why was Rei backing down?</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Them!"-Naru pointed accusingly at Rei- "They are the reason you were in a coma."</p><p>"Naru that's stupid, I was attacked b-"</p><p>"Where were you going?" Naru demanded.</p><p>"I was walking and a monster came out of nowh-"</p><p>"I asked where you were going at midnight. Where were you walking? Why didn't you have anyone with you?"</p><p>Usagi already knew the answer. There was a youma, she was fighting it. It wasn't as if those monsters were going to be considerate of curfew. <em>No attacks past 10pm please</em>.</p><p>"Nar-"</p><p>"You got into a fight."</p><p>Her azure eyes widened in surprise. Had Naru known this whole time?</p><p>"They left you Usagi. They got mad at you and left you by yourself. <strong>Alone</strong>. knowing there were monsters out there. Hell they've even been victims and still they- they made you so upset; to the point where you ended up alone in the middle of the night to be attacked."</p><p>The blonde suddenly turned to her other friend.</p><p>"Rei-chan, what's she talking about?"</p><p>"Usa…I, we" -her eyes darted quickly to the ginger and then back to her leader- "it's personal." Before Usagi could ask Naru to give them a minute, the red head shouted.</p><p>"No! Not this time. I'm sick and tired of you trying to push me out! I don't trust you, I will never trust you! I'm not going anywhere. If anyone is leaving, it's you!"</p><p><em>When did Naru get such a backbone?</em> It was hard to fathom how her tiny friend could be so angry. The teen was similar in temperament to her own. That was why they were so close. They were both happy and excited people. They weren't hateful.</p><p>There was a sudden trill from the small devices adorning the girls' wrist. Usagi's glance over at the priestess, who excused herself solemnly. Once Rei had left the room, Usagi spoke.</p><p>"Naru, you shouldn't blame the girls for what happened. Monster attacks can't be controlled."</p><p>"I know that!" the red head snapped. Realizing Usagi's shocked expression, the girl quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm just so," -she paused- "I'm gonna go, I'll be back later. I think I need to calm down. When Hino's around...I just, I don't like her." She leaned down and kissed Usagi's forehead giving her an apologetic goodbye and left.</p><p><em>Is it getting hot?</em> There was that ache again. Since waking from the coma, she hadn't been attacked by any sharp pains in her body. But, as soon as Naru left, she began to feel them resurge. She uncrossed her legs and lay back on the bed attempting to cool her body temperature. The emotional scene had, likely, affected her physically and emotionally.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>Rei walked back into the room. The sound of her foot steps just reaching the laying girl's ears.</p><p>"There's a youma across town," the miko informed her leader. "Mercury and Jupiter just arrived."</p><p>"Go," Usagi responded, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.</p><p>"They'll be fine, I'm staying here with you." Rei quickly detected her friend's change in breathing. It's pressure coming out faster and heavier. "Usa...are you okay?" She rushed over to the bed. "Usagi-chan. Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" She sat down next to her. "Usa?" A sense of dread began to seep into her body, pouring into her stomach and heating her feet. The blonde's eyes remained closed. <em>Omigod, is she going back into a coma?</em> her mind shouted in a panic. She was about to shake her leader when the girl's eyes fluttered open.</p><p>Her silver blue iris' peered up to the face hovering above her.</p><p>"What is wrong?" Usagi asked, her voice softer than usual.</p><p>"I thought I lost you again." Water gathered at her bottom lid, threatening to fall over. Her friend laughed in response, like the sound of a windchime, far different than her normal belly echoes.</p><p>"I think that is my line. It is you who is the adventurer, not I." The soft smile that graced the blonde's face slowly faded as her eyes took in the priestess' somber expression.</p><p>"Hestia, why is it that you cry?" Rei's brows furrowed quizzically.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Whom was it? Please tell me it is not that prince again. You know, I hear the most unsavory things about him. I know you protest, but I do stand firm on this- I heard his very own guard call him immature and unruly. It may sound prejudiced, but I assure you it has nothing to do with being a Terran."</p><p>"Usagi-chan, what are you talking about?"</p><p>The girl on the bed blinked several times, her azure eyes clear.</p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well. I just needed to lie down."</p><p>Rei looked down worriedly at her best friend. Something was happening, and she wasn't sure what it was.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>After a week her parents, begrudgingly, agreed to allow her to return to school. It was surprising she even had to argue with them about it in the first place. Her parents wanted to keep her in the house away from the monsters that continuously popped up. After some help from Shingo, who'd told his parents that Usagi would end up a loser on the street if she didn't graduate- which would then <strong>definitely</strong> result in danger, her parents relented. She appreciated his support, but slapped him upside his head.</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>"She's still an idiot! She's gonna end up as a bum on the street, she's got no skills."</p><p>"Hey!" Her hand pushed the back of his head. He turned around and looked back at her, his eyes wide in irritation.</p><p>"Wha? I agree with you. I'm sayin' you need to go to school."</p><p>"I mean I don't like, need it, need it. I'm not stupid." Usagi argued in her defense. "It's like, more about seeing my friends," -her eyes went to her parents sitting on the chair- "I can get on fine without school. Maybe just like, go to the arcade after school ends?" she suggested.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" he spun back to his parents. "You're gonna let her hang out here and teach herself? She can'even finish a math worksheet. ONE! How's she gonna get a decent paying job if she can'even count!"</p><p>Usagi made to whack the back of his head again, but he dodged.</p><p>"You can't get out in this world without an education," he continued. "I mean- can you even tell me what the Pythagorean theorem is?"</p><p>"I'm not in algebra!" she shouted, crossing her arms indignantly.</p><p>"Exactly!" he threw up his hands in the air. "It's geometry." -he looked to their parents- "See what I mean?"</p><p>
  <strong>",~~,"</strong>
</p><p>And that's how she came to be back in class. Haruna-sensei was happy to see her return. She'd nearly screamed when the blonde came in. The tall woman put her hand over her mouth to staunch the sob that wanted to escape in pure agonizing happiness. She'd known Usagi for so long, she'd been afraid that her student would never return. Her eyes gathered water and she cried, unable to stop the tears (which partly had to do with the pregnancy hormones). Haruna walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around the teen</p><p>"I'm so glad, so glad, you're here."</p><p>"Me too," Usagi whispered back.</p><p>"Well, I feel uncomfortable so I'm gonna go," Shingo stated bluntly gesturing toward the door with his thumb. "I'll come pick you up after class," he said exiting the room.</p><p>Usagi sighed heavily after he left. Her little brother was going overboard, he walked her all the way to class and stated he would pick her up there too...as if she were in kindergarten. <em>He's as bad as mama and papa</em>, she grumbled plopping down onto her seat.</p><p>The walk home after school was a discomforting one. The blonde walked among her little brother, her red haired best friend, and her blue haired best friend. A quartet of primary colored hair. It was extremely awkward. Shingo held his bag strap tightly with both hands. He didn't bother to greet Ami when she met up with them at the front of the school. But then again, neither had Naru.</p><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>"I really need you all to make up," Usagi sighed exasperated.</p><p>She looked at the five people in front of her: Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Naru. She had directed the other girls to meet after school. They needed to talk, <em>all</em> of them. The blonde had tried to drag her brother with them but the boy adamantly refused. "I'm your brother, I don't need to like them. Just like you don't need to like mine." She couldn't argue with the logic. She<em> really</em> didn't like Shingo's friend Mika. That girl was bad news.</p><p>The group sat silently. A dense fog of unease surrounded them. Usagi waited impatiently, her foot bouncing in irritation.</p><p>"Will someone say something?!" The blonde cried frustratingly.</p><p>"I don't need to say anything," Naru stated in agitation. "I told you Usa, <em>they</em> are the reason. <strong>Them</strong>," she pointed accusingly.</p><p>"Naru, I don't know how many times I need to say this, but it's not th-"</p><p>"It's true," Ami interrupted. Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. <em>Almost</em>. She spoke again, slightly louder. "It is our fault."</p><p>"Don't blame yourselves for what a -"</p><p>"It's not what she means Usagi-chan," Makoto replied, referring to Ami's confession.</p><p>"Then...what do you mean?"</p><p>It was quiet. Ami had her eyes on her fingers, Makoto stared at Usagi's bathroom door, and Rei was pulling at a string from her uniform. Although redhead wanted to speak, she knew, at that moment, she wasn't part of the conversation.</p><p>"We attacked you," the priestess finally spoke. Her voice cracked. Her tongue was dry; the saliva in her mouth had become thick and foamy.</p><p>"You what!?" The pretty blonde jumped up from her bed. She stared back in disbelief. Did she just hear them right? Did they just-</p><p>"Not-not physically," the short haired girl responded. "But...we did say things."</p><p>"Awful things," the brunette added guiltily.</p><p>"We were angry that you took so long and when you finally got there...we started saying mean things...and you...we didn't bother to listen to you...we told you to- get lost," Rei whispered regretfully.</p><p>"We- we didn't bother to listen-"</p><p>"And then you-" A guttural, primal noise emitted from Rei's throat. The sound so emotionally charged, it triggered the red head to move quickly toward the priestess. Naru wrapped her arms around Rei, softly cooing as the raven haired girl broke down. The other two had reacted similarly, the memory had snatched them, ripping them to pieces. How could they have treated their best friend so cruelly? Usagi stood and gathered Makoto and Ami in her arms.</p><p>"We don't deserve you," she heard one of her friends say.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," another cried.</p><p>"Please forgive me."</p><p>She listened to them weep softly assuring she still loved them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>= = ". * ." = =</strong>
</p><p>The smell of fried potatoes and seasoned meat wafted through the air. It made the group on the far side of the establishment regret their decision to go on a diet. The dark blonde, who took their order, noticed the look of disappointment when they said they'd just have a salad. All the same, the gaggle of teens vowed to lose weight, and hopefully catch the eye of the male who sat routinely at the corner of the diner. Although, their decision to diet was completely unnecessary. The ladies hovered around their table and giggled as they watched the handsome man squint at a piece of paper. How <em>dreamy</em>, they squeaked, he's <em>so hot</em>. <em>I'm in love</em>, they sighed.</p><p>Mamoru had been staring down at the same paper for thirty minutes. His eyes stared at the first sentence trying to process the print. He couldn't concentrate and the harder he tried to focus, the more befuddled his brain became. Thirty minutes staring at the paper and he couldn't tell anyone what it was about. He let out a heavy breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Three weeks; twenty-four days to be exact. Twenty-four days since he'd last been with her. Well...twenty-four days since Mamoru Chiba had seen her. Tuxedo Kamen had a habit of checking in on the sleeping girl at night, he'd stand on the branches of the pagoda tree. Not in a perverted way, but to ensure she was home safely, alive, and away from danger.</p><p>Mamoru Chiba however, had not been given the same luxury. Rei had told him that Odango was finally going back to school, so he attempted to intercept her on her way there. But it was a failure, Shingo was with her each time, holding her attention. Sometimes Naru or Ami was with them as well. She wasn't ever <em>alone</em>. But he understood, they too had the need to ensure she was safe and guarded.</p><p>There was suddenly a great ruckus in the arcade. Mamoru's eyes shot open, his body quickly responding to the cries of the patrons by preparing to transform. But he promptly discovered there was no need, the alarming noise had been his best friend. The man had shouted and jumped over the counter, knocking over the condiments and other wares to the ground, some breaking in its introduction to the ground.</p><p>The ebony haired man stood, as if in a trance, and walked toward the front. She was <strong>there</strong>, <em>there</em> in Motoki's arms being swung through the air in the manager's great excitement. Her golden hair twirled around like streamers. She squeaked at the sudden impact and laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the arcade and diner. Her knees were bent and she had her arms wrapped around Motoki tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>A great ache set in his chest as he watched them; a sorrow that <strong>he</strong> could not do the same, that she would <em>not</em> do the same, not with him. Recognizing that that laugh and that smile was reserved for the man currently wrapped her arms. After what seemed like hours, the arcade manager put her down, his mouth racing the moment her feet touched the floor.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I wanted to visit you but your dad said he'd shoot me. I came by and he ran me off real quick. Your mom's really nice though. I can't believe he let you come out. The girls said that you had these crazy strict rules, not that I can blame them though. I'm so glad you're here! I was so worried about you. I really wanted to see you but then again I also wanted to stay alive. I'm so glad they let you out, How'd you convince them? Wh-"</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah," Usagi giggled, "slow down. I just woke up from a coma less than a month ago, I can't keep up with what you're saying, my brain's damaged."</p><p>"What! Kami Usagi-chan! You sustained brain damage? None of the girl-"</p><p>"They probably didn't know you were already brain damaged," a deep voice interrupted. The set of azure eyes slid over her male friend's shoulder to the other man standing a few feet away. His dark ebony hair slightly brushing against his long eyelashes and a sparkle to deep blue eyes. The man smirked, "Hello Odango."</p><p>Usagi stood frozen. Mamoru leaned against the counter and continued speaking.</p><p>"I think you slept in a little too long this time. Maybe you should set an alarm, although I'dve been surprised if it worked."</p><p>The group had a quick intake of air. Then there were high pitched shouting and berating from the three girls who stood behind the blonde.</p><p>"Chiba!" Motoki spun around quickly, "How dare yo-"</p><p>Usagi lightly touched Motoki's shoulder, prompting Motoki to seize his scolding. She took several steps forward and looked at the dark haired man. She looked up at him curiously, her eyes sweeping over his features.</p><p>"Odango Atama," he greeted. He waited for her to shout at him, to scream and stomp her feet. When she didn't do any of them, he felt a worry settle into his bones. What if she forgot him? What if she-</p><p>"Mamoru-baka," she greeted in return. In a great and utter bewilderment, Mamoru watched as Usagi broke into a large smile. He wasn't sure what was happening.</p><p>
  <strong>"~ , , ,~'"</strong>
</p><p>When Usagi and the girls entered the arcade, she was elated to see Motoki ignore everything else and run towards her. Her heart soared when he took her into his arms and whirled her around. She'd dreamt of it for so long, and now, <em>now</em> she was actually experiencing it.</p><p>In the midst of all the excitement she hadn't noticed her nemesis make his way toward them. But she knew his voice, she knew it like the back of her hand. As she was making a joke about her coma he sliced in with one of his rude and mean comments.</p><p>"They probably didn't know you were already brain damaged," he'd said.</p><p>Since she'd woken up, everyone had been handling her with such care. Things were so different, everyone so wary of their words. Rei hadn't even called her Meatball Head, not once. The phrase that constantly accompanied everyone near her was, "I'm sorry." Why was everyone so sorry? She understood they were worried, but she was growing rather resentful of it all.</p><p>But Chiba Mamoru, that man she so hated, stood there with the same arrogant smirk, not bothering to be nice to her. Where was his kid's gloves?! He's the one who should be nice to her! Nevertheless, he was not, he was the same arrogant asshole he was before the accident...and it felt good, refreshing, like <em>home</em>. She smiled, oh how she missed this. This sense of normalcy.</p><p>"What-what's wrong with you?" he stuttered. "Don't tell me you've gotten even dumber than before."</p><p>"Oh Baka, baka, baka," she smiled. And then, she stomped on his foot. She reveled in the way he suddenly started jumping grabbing his injured foot.</p><p>"I'm not brain damaged! It was a joke!" She stuck her tongue out and swiftly walked back to her friends.</p><p>"Meatball Head!" Rei cried, rushing over to the hopping man. "Mamoru-kun are you alright?!" As soon she made it to his side, she stiffened. Her hand flew to her mouth in mortification. "Oh, Usagi-chan, I…" There was a stifle of chuckles among the small group that soon matured into a riotous laugh. The blonde teen laughed so hard her stomach ached, Rei joined. The anxiety that had been following them since Usagi's release dissolved as they realized that things could return to normal- that it <em>needed</em> to.</p><p>And in that moment, Usagi met Mamoru's eyes in a different way. For the first time she <em>saw</em> him; the way he smiled revealing pearly white teeth and perfect lips; the way his magnetic eyes glistened and as they looked back at her. The teen wondered when Mamoru had become so handsome.</p><p>They were engaged in the staring game; the one they fell into, before her coma, at least once a week. It was a challenge, who would be the first to blink- the first to look away. But today, her competitive drive had somehow evaporated. He was <em>staring</em> <strong>at</strong> her. And the <em>way</em> he did it...it made her cheeks heat up. Her eyes fell to the floor and she awkwardly turned to back to her friends. Why was her heart beating <em>so</em> fast? For some unknown reason, she couldn't stop herself from turning her head to look back <strong>at</strong> him.</p><p>The laughter filled the arcade and his heart felt so much lighter. He'd been nervous. But it vanished the moment she gazed at him. She was laughing, and smiling <em>with</em> him. She was looking <strong>at</strong> him, and the small grin he'd developed from their merriment turned into a large smile.</p><p>He noticed her cheeks redden before bashfully looking away. His heart leapt forward at the realization that <em>he</em> was the one, <em>he</em> was making her blush. She turned away, and still he smiled. Smiled because she had smiled <strong>at</strong> him. Mamoru continued to watch her. And then he <em>saw</em>, saw as the group had started gossiping, she turned her head to glance back at him.</p><p>A deep need to kiss her erupted in his body, once she realized that she'd been caught, her eyes widened and she flushed. The blond pretended she was itching her nose on her shoulder and then swiftly looked away.</p><p>She not <em>only</em> <strong>looked</strong> at him, <strong>smiled</strong> at him, she <strong>wanted</strong> to <em>see</em> him, she blushed because of him. And it made him feel...euphoric, rapturous, frenzied, deliriously giddy and confident.</p><hr/><p><strong>Post Author's Note</strong>:</p><p>I'm not happy with the writing of this chapter. I struggled to edit and revise it. I've been working on it for over a month and I just couldn't get to a point where I felt, as Mamoru did, confident about it. However, I don't think there's much I can do at this point. I've grown frustrated with it, and I don't want those feelings to embed themselves in the writing. I don't know why I had such a hard time with this chapter. I hope the next chapter doesn't leave me feeling lacking.</p><p>If you have any <strong>constructive criticism</strong>...perhaps you noticed what is missing (that I can't seem to find) from this work compared to the others, please feel free to leave it in your comment. I do not take offense to constructive criticism. I will, likely, return to this chapter and make corrections or add to it.</p><p>However, I truly hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>